The Prince of Thieves
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: When a orphaned street rat named Ventus finds a magical lamp, he sees his only change to win the heart of the Princess, Hikari.
1. Arabian Night

Prologue: Arabian Night

In the sands of Egypt, a man rode a camel to the city of Agrabah.

_Oh I come from a land._

_From a faraway place,_

_Where the caravan camels roam._

_Where it's flat and immense,_

_And the heat is intense._

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home._

_When the winds from the east,_

_And the suns from the west,_

_And the sand in the glass is right,_

_Come on down. Stop on by._

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_to another Arabian night!_

The man then arrived at the great city and made his way to the palace.

_Arabian nights!_

_Like Arabian days!_

_More often than not,_

_Are hotter than hot!_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Arabian nights!_

_Meet Arabian moons!_

_A fool of his guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard,_

_Out there on the dunes._

The man then got off his camel and talked to us. He had green eyes, and he was dressed in a black jacket. He also had long pick hair.

"Ah, shalom and good evening worthy friends. My name is Marluxia." Marluxia said. "Please come closer." We walked up and he held up his hands. "That's a little too close. Back up a little." We did so, and he smiled.

"There now. Welcome to Agrabah. A city of mystery and enchantment." He then undid his bundle to reveal several knick-knacks. "And the finest merchandise this side of the Red Sea. See anything you like?"

All that was there was an old lamp, an empty box, and other useless things. We walked away when Marluxia walked in front of us.

"Wait, I see you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. Then I think you'll be most rewarded to consider this." From his robes, Marluxia pulled out a golden lamp. "Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts." When we began to move away, he walked in front of us again. "This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Maybe you'd like to hear the tale." We nodded, and Marluxia took out shining sand from the lamp and tossed it into the air, where it stayed to our surprise.

"It begins on a dark night." Marluxia began. His voice grew softer with every sentence. "Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	2. The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 1: The Cave of Wonders

The tall muscular figure waited on his horse. By him on another horse was a white haired man. He was dressed relatively well. He was the other man's servant. Pete walked up nervously.

"You are late." The tall man said in a deep growling voice.

"Sorry o patient one." Pete said as he smiled. He took a good look at his employer. He had black fur all over his body and… were they brown or black eyes? In his hands, the man held an object that appeared to be made of a light blue glass. It was a long rod with a snake on top. On the ball was a golden eye with a red jewel in the middle.

"Do you have it?" The tall man asked.

"I had to slit a couple of throats, but I got it." Pete said as he pulled out half of a golden colored scarab. The tall man held out his hand, but Pete held it back. "Uh-uh. The treasure first."

Suddenly, the tall man's servant snatched the scarab with a speed that made Keith blink. The servant then dropped the half-scarab in Pete's hand.

"Trust me my resourceful friend." The man said. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"Yes." The servant said in a polite timid voice. "What's coming to you."

The tall man then pulled out another half scarab that looked like it could fit perfectly into the first half. He then placed them together and they glowed brightly and two glowing wings appeared. It then flew out of the man's hand.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" The man shouted as the three men rode after the scarab. "FASTER!" The man shouted, and Keith felt a shiver fly up his spine.

They eventually arrived at an ordinary dune, and the scarab split back in two and inserted themselves into the dune. They glowed like a pair of eyes. Then a giant blue tiger head emerged and opened its mouth to reveal a stair case.

"At last." The man said smiling. "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders."

"Bye Ra." Pete said in awe.

"Now remember," the man said as he grabbed Pete by his shirt. "Bring me the Lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Lamp is mine."

Pete then wrenched himself away and grinned greedily as he walked to the cave.

"Yes, do be careful." The servant said innocently. Then he turned to his master, and his voice gained a harsh raspy quality. "Geez Xehanort, where'd you pick-up this bozo?"

"Shh." Xehanort said calmly.

Pete arrived at the cave when it moved. But caves aren't supposed to move. Suddenly, the cave talked.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave said.

"It's me." Pete said nervously. "Pete. A humble thief."

"Know this." The cave said. "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough."

Pete looked at Xehanort, but he waved him forward.

"What are you waiting for?" Xehanort said angrily. "Go on!"

Pete gulped and stepped onto the tiger's lip. When nothing happened, he sighed with relief, but then the cave roared and Pete screamed as the cave brought its jaws down and sunk back into the sands.

"NOOO!" Xehanort screamed as the cave sunk back into the sands.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave said as it sunk back into the sands and the two scarab halves fell out of the cave's sockets.

Vexen wrenched his foot free as he agitatedly grabbed the two scarab halves.

"I don't believe it!" Vexen shouted angrily. "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get that stupid Lamp! Just forget it!" Vexen then noticed some white hair on his clothes. "Oh great! I'm so ticked off, I'm shedding!"

"Patience Vexen." Xehanort said calmly as Vexen handed him the two scarab halves. "Patience. Pete was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise." Vexen said sarcastically. "I may have a heart attack from the extremity of the surprise. What are we supposed to do? We've got a big problem here, you-"

Xehanort calmly put his hand over Vexen's mouth.

"Yes." Xehanort said. "Only one may enter. I must find this one. This… 'Diamond in the rough'."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	3. One Jump

Chapter 2: One Jump

It was mid-morning as Ventus ran onto a roof top and nearly fell off. He was holding on tightly to a piece of bread.

"Stop, thief!" The captain of the guards called out. He was dressed in a long black jacket, had long hair into a ponytail. "I'll have your hands for book ends, Street Rat!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Ventus asked himself as he jumped off of the roof. He landed on a clothes line and fell to the ground covered in several sheets.

"There he is!" One of the captain's men said. "You won't get away so easily!"

"You think that was easy?" Ventus asked. Suddenly, he saw the captain and a few more of his men in the streets ahead.

"You two go that way. The rest of you, follow me! We'll find him!"

"Yes Captain Xigbar." One of Xigbar's men said. Ventus saw several women laughing, and Ventus quickly covered himself in a sheet to hide his patched up tan jacket and pants as well as his black shirt. Most of all, he pushed the sheet flat onto his head to hide his golden golden.

"Morning ladies." Ventus said nervously smiling.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Ven?" One of the women asked.

"Trouble?" Ventus said with a smile. "No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

As he talked, he let the top of the sheet lose, and his hair poked out.

"Got you!" Xigbar said as he grabbed Ventus by his jacket.

"I'm in trouble." Ventus said gulping.

"This time-" suddenly, Xigbar's hood was pulled down over his eyes by two men taller than Ventus."

"Perfect timing Terra, Vanitas. I can always count on you."

"Ah you're making me blush, Ven." Terra said smiling.

"Hey Ven." Vanitas said with a smile. "Did you get it?"

"Right here." Ventus said holding up the bread. "Now let's get out of here!"

_Gotta keep,_

_One jump ahead of the bread line._

_One swing ahead of the sword._

_I still only what I can't afford._

"That's pretty much everything." Vanitas added as the three of them easily dodged the sword of one of Xigbar's men. They got away when Ventus pulled off the man's belt to reveal pink underwear with white polka dots. The three friends then ran off laughing.

_One jump ahead of the lawman._

_That's all, and that's no joke._

_These guys don't appreciate we're broke._

Ventus and Vanitas just barely managed to dodge a sword stroke from another one of Xigbar's men, and they climbed a large railing. Ventus then kicked down a barrel to trip the men up.

_"Riff-raff!" _One of Xigbar's men said. _"Street rat!"_

_"Scoundrel!" _Another one of the guards said as they threw fruit at Ventus and his friends to knock them down. _"Take that!"_

_"Just a little snack, guys?" _Ventus asked, but he then ducked with Vanitas and Terra when they threw their swords. They then began shaking the railing the three were on.

_"Rip them open, take it back, guys!"_

_"I can take a hint." _Ventus said as he, Vanitas, and Terra jumped. _"__Gotta face the facts."_

The three landed inside of a house.

"_You guys are my only friends."_

"Who-?" They heard several girls asked, and found themselves surrounded by three beautiful harem girls.

_Oh it's that boy Ventus,_

_And all his little friendsies._

_They've become a three men rise in crime!_

As they talked, Vanitas and Terra quickly ate several fruits, and Ventus ran into a rather large woman in a gray dress.

_I'd blame parents. Except they haven't any._

_"Gotta eat to live." _Ventus said with a smile as he and Joey walked back to the window. _"Gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I have the time."_

The girls then pushed the three food thieves out, and they landed safely on cushion display in the market place below.

_One jump ahead of the slow pokes._

_One skip ahead of our doom._

_Next time, gotta use a non-deploom._

The three tried hiding by standing behind a strong man and matching his movements, but they didn't do that good of a job when he bent down, and they remained standing.

"There they are!" Xigbar shouted as he pointed in their direction as they ran off.

_One jump ahead of the hit men._

_One hop ahead of the flock._

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

The three ran over several sheep then ran once they passed the heard and hopped over a bed of nails. Most of Xigbar's men followed, except the last one ended up landing on top of him. Vanitas stopped to grab a couple of jewels and put on a large sapphire necklace as he smiled at how he looked.

_"Stop thief!" _Someone yelled as a man dressed as an upper servant grabbed the necklace Joey was wearing. _"Vandal!"_

_"Vanitas!" _Ventus called out as he pulled Joey free.

_"Scandal!" _The servant's master said as he looked at his torn apart necklace.

_"Let's not be too hasty." _Ventus said nervously as a very large woman appeared and grabbed Yugi.

_"Still I think he's rather tasty!" _Vanitas and Terra then pulled Yugi down, and they ran for it.

_"Gotta eat to live." _Ventus said as he walked up to a pair of guards._ "Gotta steal to eat. Otherwise, we'd get along!"_

"Wrong!" All the guards shouted as everyone dog-piled on top of Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra, but he wasn't there. Xigbar then noticed three urns moving on their own and upside down.

"Get them!" Xigbar shouted.

The three then hopped over a bed of coals as the guards chased after them, hopping up and down for a minute or two afterwards from the new pains in their feat.

When Vanitas saw a sword swallower, he pulled the sword out of the man's mouth and held it up defensively.

"Come and get it!" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"He's got a sword!" One of the guards said as most of them huddled in fear.

"You idiots!" Xigbar called out. "We all have swords!"

"Oh yeah!" They said as everyone pulled out their swords.

"Nyeh!" VAnitas exclaimed as he set the sword down and ran back to his friends.

The three then ran into an abandoned building as Seto and his men followed.

_One jump ahead of the hoof-beats! (Vandal!)_

_One hop ahead of the hunt! (Street rat!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster! (Scoundrel!)_

_They're quick, but we're much faster! (Take that!)_

Ventus then grabbed an extra large carpet as Vanitas and Terra gulped.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in!_

_Wish me a happy landin'!_

_All I have to do is jump!_

The three jumped off with the carpet as a parachute to allow them to land safely, and most of the guards except Xigbar fell into the pile of fertilizer below.

"Morons." Xigbar said as he rubbed his temples. "The royal guard's filled with morons."

Ventus, Vanitas, and Terragently floated down to an alley, and they all relaxed as Ventus broke the bread into three equal pieces.

"And now esteemed effendis, we feast." Ventus said with a smile.

"Alright!" Vanitas said with triumph as he took his third.

Ventus and Terra were about to take a bite when they heard something. They looked up and saw two twin orphans. A boy and a girl. The boy had long wild brown hair and blue-eyes. The girl has ruby hair, and sapphire, but her hair was a little less wild. They were dressed in rags and scrounging around a garbage urn. When they saw Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra, they walked back a little. Ventus and Terra looked at each other and then at Vanitas.

"Oh, come on!" Vanitas said. "I haven't had anything since that harem house!"

"Vanitas that was half-an-hour ago." Terra said.

Vanitas just turned his back on them and took a bite of his third. Ventus and Terra however walked up to the kids and held out their thirds of the bread.

"Here." Ventus said. "Go on, take it."

The children took the two pieces of bread, and Ventus and Terra ruffled their hair as they walked off. Vanitas looked down at his piece of bread.

"Oh!" Vanitas groaned, and he handed his third to the twins too. They then hugged him. "Aw." He exclaimed. He was fairly in touch with his emotions. "That's gotten me going."

Vanitas then heard music and walked to the street with Ventus and Terra to find a prince dressed allover in gold and purple as he rode a dappled white horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." A red-haired man said. "Another suitor for the princess."

Suddenly, the twins ran up and tried to pet the horse, but Terra ran up and grabbed them to avoid having their toes or fingers crushed.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" The suitor said as Ventus jumped in front of them and caught the whip around his forearm.

"Hey!" Ventus said angrily. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Ventus then pulled the whip out of the man's hand and threw it back at him.

"I'll teach you some manners!" The suitor then kicked Ventus into a pile of mud.

"Ven!" Terra called out as he set the kids down with the other people.

"Ven!" Vanitas called out as he and Terra ran to help him up.

"Why you jerk!" Vanitas said as he was about to fight when Ventus stopped him.

"Let it go, Vanitas." Ventus said. "Besides, we've been given a special treat. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends." Vanitas and Terra laughed as the man turned around.

"You and your friends are worthless street rats." The suitor said smugly. "You were born street rats, you'll die street rats, and only your flees will morn you."

The suitor rode easily into the palace as the doors closed.

"We're not worthless!" Terra said agitatedly.

"And we don't have no flees!" Vanitas shouted as he itched the area behind his ear.

"Come on guys." Ventus said calmly. "Let's go home."

On the way home, Ventus looked around. He didn't believe anything that man had said.

_Rif-raff. Street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see three poor boys?_

_No sirie._

Ventus then walked over to his bed at the hovel that was their home as Vanitas and Terra laid down and went to sleep.

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more,_

_To me._

Ventus looked at the palace and smiled.

"Someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and not have any troubles at all."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	4. Finding a Suitor

Chapter 3: Finding a Suitor

The morning after the prince arrived, he stormed out of the garden and crossed the hall.

"I've never been so insulted in my entire life!" He exclaimed.

"Saix, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Sultan Eraqus asked. He then looked down and saw a large hole in the rear end of his pants that exposed his under wear.

"Good luck marrying _her_ off!" Saix said as he walked out.

"Oh, Hikari." Eraqus mumbled as he rubbed his head.

In the gardens, Hikari was relaxing with her lady in waiting, Iris and Hikari's pet tiger, who only listened to Hikari and Iris.

"Hikari!" Eraqus called out as he walked down. Suddenly, Hikari's pet tiger came up holding the missing part of Akmid's pants in her mouth. "Oh confound it, Surane!"

He then tried to pull it out of her mouth, but Surane played tag and tried to keep it, eventually, the piece ripped in two, and Eraqus sighed angrily.

"So this is why Prince Saix stormed out!" Eraqus exclaimed waving the piece that tore from Surane piece.

"Oh Daddy." Hikari said chuckling. "Surane was just playing with Saix."

"That's right, weren't you, Surane?" Iris said as she hugged Surane and spoke to her like some people spoke to cats. "You were just playing with that stuffy over-dressed…"

They both stopped when Eraqus gave them an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Hikari said sheepishly.

"Dearest," Eraqus said calmly. "You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you-"

"Must be married to a prince." Iris said at the same time as Eraqus. She had heard those words over and over again.

"By your next birthday." Eraqus completed sternly.

"That law is wrong." Hikari said firmly.

"You've only got three more days!" Eraqus said in a worried voice.

"Daddy," Hikari said. "I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She then opened a bird cage and pulled out a dove and smiled at it.

"Hikari," Eraqus said in a relaxed way. "It's not just this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for."

Eraqus then put the dove inside the bird cage again, and Hikari walked back to the fountain where Iris and Surane waited.

"Please try to understand." Hikari said. "I've never done anything on my own, and I've never even had any real friends."

"Hey!" Iris said as Surane growled agitatedly.

"Except you and Surane of course, Iris." Hikari said with a good natured chuckle. Surane seemed content and nestled down for a rest in the sun. "I've never even been outside the palace's walls!" Hikari said as she pointed to one of the pieces of the wall that showed up there.

"Hikari, you're a princess." Eraqus said calmly.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" Hikari said as she splashed her hand into the water of the fountain, Eraqus rubbed his head again.

"Oh! Ra forbid you should have any daughters!" Eraqus said angrily as he walked off.

"Uh?" Surane asked as Eraqus's words had woke her up.

Hikari then walked to the birdcage and looked at all the poor creatures. She then opened the door, and they all flew out, and she smiled after them. She wished that she could follow them.

Eraqus walked over to a table full of trinkets and toys he liked to collect. He sighed. Hikari was all he had left after his wife died in child birth.

"I don't know where she gets it from." Eraqus said as he spun a crescent moon over a scaled model of Agrabah. Just then, Eraqus was startled by a shadow. He then turned to see his vizier, Xehanort. "Ah, Xehanort. My most trusted advisor, I'm in great need of your wisdom."

"My life is to serve you my lord." Xehanort said with a low bow. Xehanort' aid, Vexen, also bowed down to Eraqus.

"My problem is this suitor business." Eraqus explained. "Hikari refuses to take a husband, and I'm at my wit's end."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, sir." Vexen said in his timid voice.

"Oh, where are my manners? Here you are Vexen. Your favorite." Eraqus then handed Vexen a hard candy that was yellow in color.

"Oh, your highness… You're too kind." Vexen said hesitantly as he took it. Vexen then ate it, and if Eraqus hadn't looked away when he did, he'd have seen Vexen spit it out the window.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with under privileged fellows." Xehanort chuckled as Vexen smiled sheepishly.

"Now I might be able to divine a solution to this problem." Xehanort said grandly as he walked to Eraqus's left side.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Eraqus said. Xehanort then put his hand on a ring on Xehanort's left ring finger. It had a large blue diamond on it.

"But it'd require the use of a mystic blue diamond." Xehanort said calmly.

"My ring?" Eraqus asked. "I don't know. It's been in the family for years."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Xehanort said calmly as he pulled out his staff. "Don't worry." He then held it to Eraqus's head, and his eyes glazed over, and began to fall into a trance. "Everything will be fine." Xehanort said quietly.

"Everything will be fine." Eraqus repeated in a monotone way.

"The diamond?" Xehanort asked in the same voice.

"Here Xehanort, whatever you need with the diamond." Eraqus said in the monotone voice as he took off the ring.

"You are most gracious my liege." Xehanort said smiling as he quickly took it. "Now why don't you play with your little toys?"

"Yes." Eraqus said with his voice unchanging. "That'll be pretty good."

Once they were out of the room, Vexen spit out whatever juice from that stupid lemon candy he accidently swallowed. He hated hard candy, but he had to keep the sultan happy.

"I can't take it anymore!" Vexen said angrily. "If I have to choke down another one of those stupid candies, I'm gonna knock Eraqus's block off!"

"Calm yourself, Vexen." Xehanort said with a smirk. "Soon, I will be the sultan, not that simple minded-twit."

Eraqus then pulled an apparatus on one of the lamps in his room, and it opened up to reveal a hidden stair case.

"Then I'll be able to stuff those candies down his throat." Vexen said with a smirk as he laughed.

It was night in the garden as Hikari, wearing a long cloak with a hood to lessen any possibility of finding out who she was. She began to climb the wall when Surane held her back with her talons.

"Don't go, Hikari." Iris whispered as she walked out.

"I'm sorry you two." Hikari said as she walked over to them. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She then hugged the two of them as they hugged back. "I'll miss you two."

Surane then gave Hikari a leg up to a tree that reached outside the palace, and Hikari dropped onto the ledge and held on to it before dropping down below.

"Good-bye." Hikari said, as she slid down, and landed safely on the sand. She then walked off to the market place.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	5. Of Love and Apples

Chapter 4: Of Love and Apples

The day following the day after Ventus had been pushed down by Prince Saix, the three were sitting on top of the watermelon stand in the market place.

"Alright Vanitas, go." Ventus whispered as Vanitas swung down to the underside of the ceiling.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." The watermelon vender said as Vanitas grabbed one of the melons. He then made a loud coughing noise, and the vendor turned to him. "Hey, get your hands off that!"

"Make me!" Vanitassaid as he stuck his tongue out.

"Why you-!" The vendor exclaimed as he wrenched the melon from Vanitas's hand. "Get away from here you little thief!"

As the vendor was wrestling the melon from Vanitas, Ventus grabbed one of the front melons as Terra held his legs. When the vendor got back to the front with his melon, he saw that it was missing, and when he looked back, Vanitas was gone. Vanitas climbed onto the ceiling, and Terra broke the melon into three pieces and handed a piece to Yugi and a piece to Vanitas.

"Awesome job guys." Ventus said with a smile as Terra broke the melon into three pieces and handed a piece to Ventus and a piece to Vanitas. "Now breakfast is served."

The three knocked the melons together as they begin feasting.

Hikari walked around the market place as she looks around at everything.

"Would the lady buy a pot?" A vendor asked Hikari. "No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates." Another vendor said as he held up a handful of dates. "Sugar dates and pears! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Another vendor asked as he held up a very pretty necklace made of glass beads. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

Hikari was so enraptured by everything that she was very caught off guard when a man held a fish right up to her face.

"Fresh fish!" The vendor called out as Hikari backed away. "We catch 'em. You buy 'em!"

"Uh… no." Hikari said with a gulp. "I don't think so."

Hikari then accidentally backed into a fire eater and caused him to swallow the match.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed as the man belched out several flames. "I'm really, very sorry." Hikari said.

Ventus heard a belch and turned. He saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She put her hood up, and Ventus starred on.

"Wow." Ventus said in awe.

"Uh… Hello." Vanitas said as he starred at Ventus's odd look.

"Ven? Hello." Terra said as he waved his hand in front of Ventus, and he didn't move at all.

HIkari saw a small boy reaching for an apple. He looked half-starved.

"Aw." Hikari said as she knelt down. "You must be hungry." Hikari then picked an apple up and gave it to her. "Here you go."

The child then ran off as a burly man with ridiculously large eyebrows and black hair came up.

"You better be able to pay for that." The man said.

"Pay?" Hikari said nervously. She'd forgotten all about that.

"No one steals from my cart!" The man said as he grabbed Hikari's wrists.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Hikari said with an extremely nervous smile. "I don't have any money."

"Thief!" The man called out as he swung Hikari to his cart.

"No please!" Hikari pleaded. "If you let me go to the palace, I can get some money from the sultan!"

The man then pushed Hikari's right wrist to his cart and pulled out a scimitar.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The man asked.

"No!" Hikari pleaded in fear. "No, please!"

Just before the sword reached her wrists, a boy that looked about a few years older than the boy Hikari had given the apple to grabbed the man's hand and took the sword from him.

"Oh!" The boy said. He had blonde spiky hair. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." The boy then grabbed Hikari by her forearm and scolded her like he was her older brother. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" Hikari whispered in the boy's ear.

"Just play along." The boy whispered back. The man then placed his hand on Ventus's shoulder.

"You know this girl?" The man asked.

"Sadly yes." The boy said with a sad expression on his face. "She's my sister. She's a little crazy." The boy then swung his finger around his left temple as Hikari blinked.

"She said she knew the sultan!" The man said angrily as he grabbed Ventus, but Ventus easily pried the man's hands off of him as he smiled.

"Sir, she thinks my friend Vanitas is the sultan." The boy said as jet black man of her age was looking at a woman's pocket when he suddenly became rigid. Hikari smiled with understanding and bowed down to the black haired man.

"Oh Wise Sultan." She said grandly. "How may I serve you?"

"Ooh." Vanitas said with a smile as he stood up straight, and Hikari couldn't resist a large lump in his chest. "Uh… Grab me a few nuts. I feel like something salty!"

"Tragic isn't it?" The boy asked as he smoothly grabbed an apple from the man's cart without the man noticing. He then handed the apple to him. "But no harm done." The boy then gently picked Hikari up and walked her away from the man as a man with a pointed haircut which was very dark brown made a way for them.

"Come on Sis." The boy said as he guided the girl in the pointed haired man's direction. "Time to see the doctor."

Hikari then stopped at a camel and starred at him with glassy eyes.

"Oh hello doctor." Hikari said like a seven year old girl. "How are you?"

"No, no, no." The boy said quickly as he gently pushed Hikari away from the camel. "Not that one. Come on 'Sultan'."

"Well…" Vanitas said still carrying on the act obviously for fun. "Good-bye."

Vanitas bowed down, and several apples and golden coins fell out of his shirt.

"What the-?" The man said, and Vanitas quickly grabbed what he dropped and ran off with Hikari, the boy, and the boy's friend as the man shouted, "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEVES!"

They then ran off.

In Xehanort' lab, Vexen was running on a horizontally placed gear as he held on to a hand rail.

"With all due respect…" Vexen gasped between breathes. "Your rottenness… Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Vexen." Xehanort said as he placed Sultan Eraqus's ring between the mouths of two snakes that framed a large hour glass. "Faster!"

"Yes all mighty evil one." Vexen grunted as the energy Vexen created formed a storm cloud and it struck the diamond as the sand in the glass glowed.

"Now part sands of time." Xehanort said softly. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

A picture of a boy with blonde spiky hair appeared helping up a girl in a brown cloak that Xehanort recognized as Princess Hikari.

"Yes!" Xehanort said as he starred at the boy. "Yes. There he is. My diamond in the rough."

"That's him!" Vexen called out as he starred at the image of the boy. "That's the clown we've been waiting for-whoa!"

Vexen tripped and was flung into the wall as his cloak was ripped up by Xehanort' little storm maker.

"Let's have the guards extend an invitation to palace." Xehanort said as he smirked darkly. "Shall we?"

"Swell." Vexen said weakly as he fell over.

Xehanort then laughed as he starred at the hour glass.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	6. The Princess?

Chapter 5: The Princess?

Ventus climbed up a wall as he helped the girl up. By now, he had told her that he was 16, when she was 15.

"Almost there." Ventus said as he helped the girl up to the roof. She then tripped on her own feet and fell into Ventus's arms, but Ventus easily caught her. The two then looked at each other, and the girl quickly looked away as she blushed.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." The girl said.

"Uh… forget it." Ventus said with a gulp. Ventus then grabbed a pole as Vanitas and Terra vaulted over. "So… this was your first time in the market place, right?"

Ventus then vaulted over easily. He, Vanitas, and Terra then grabbed a few planks for the girl.

"Is it that obvious?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." Ventus said with a smile. He then starred at her for a few seconds before catching himself and continuing. "I mean… Uh… You don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

The girl then vaulted over with another pole and smiled slyly.

"Don't worry." The girl said. "I'm a fast learner."

The girl then tossed the pole at Ventus who caught it as Vanitas and Terra's mouths fell open in surprise.

"Wow." Ventus said as he put the pole down and closed his two friends' mouths. Ventus then walked over to Hikari. "Come on. This way." Ventus then showed the girl the way to his, Vanitas, and Terra's home.

"You might want to watch your head." Ventus said as he guided her through the hovel. "You really want to be careful right here."

"Is this where you live?" The girl asked as the four of them sat down.

"Yup." Ventus said with a smile. "Just me, Vanitas, and Terra. Come and go as we please."

"Sounds fabulous." Hikari said in awe.

"Well it's not much," Ventus said as he pulled the ragged curtains back to reveal the view of the palace. "But it has a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

The girl turned around as if she'd rather not look at it and said nonchalantly, "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there." Ventus said as Vanitas tossed him two of the apples they took from Xaldin. "And have servants and valets."

"Oh sure." The girl said sarcastically. "People telling you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here." Ventus said as he handed her one of the apples Vanitas tossed him. "You're always scrapping for food and running from the guards.

"You're not free to make your own choices." She countered.

"Sometimes you feel so…" Ventus continued without really hearing her.

"You're just…" The girl continued the same way as Ventus.

"Trapped." They both said at the same time.

"Now that's spooky." Vanitas said as he looked at the two of them.

The two starred at each other as if they hadn't heard Vanitas, and Ventus sat next to the girl.

"So, where are you from?" Ventus asked.

"What does it matter?" She said. "I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" Yugi asked. "How come?"

"My father's forcing me to get married." The girl said sadly.

"Oh. That's… That's horrible." Ventus said as he looked on at the girl just as sadly as Hikari looked.

Terra took the opportunity to push Ventus into the girl as Vanitas pushed her into Ventus.

"Guys!" Ventus said loudly as Vanitas and Terra smirked stupidly. He then turned to the girl and gulped. "You know, that's really not fair."

"Yeah." She said as she fingered her apple.

"I… I wish my friends and I could help." Ventus said as he moved nervously closer.

"That's very sweet." She said. Their hands touched, and the moved in closer when they heard a familiar voice shout, "There you are!"

Ventus jumped up to see Saix standing there as Vanitas and Terra moved forward.

"They're after me!" Ventus said at the same time as the girl.

"They're after you?" They asked each other as Vanitas and Terra tossed several spare pieces of wood at them.

"Oh my father must have-" the girl started, but Ventus quickly climbed to the hole that faced the palace.

"Do you trust me?" Ventus asked urgently.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ventus asked again as he held his hand out.

"Yes." She said timidly as Ventus grabbed her hand.

"Then jump!" Ventus shouted as he, Vanitas, Terra, and the girl all jumped to the ground below, landing safely on a pile of sand after a tapestry broke their fall, and they then stood up and ran when Ventus bumped into Saix again.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Street Rat?" Saix asked with a sneer as Vanitas and Terra knocked his hat down, and Ventus elbowed him in the stomach.

"Run!" Ventus shouted, but their way out was blocked. "Quick, get out of here!"

Saix then tossed Vanitas and Terra aside into an alley way where they hid and nursed a few small bruises from their two crash landings. Saix then grabbed Ventus's shoulder and tossed him to his men.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Saix said darkly.

"Let him go!" The girl said as she pounded on Saix's chest, but he just laughed and pushed her aside.

"Look men!" Saix laughed. "Our street rat's found a street mouse!"

"Unhand him!" The girl said loudly and authoritatively as she threw back her hood. "By order of the princess!"

"Uh!" Saix said with surprise as he and his men bowed down, forcing Ventus to bow down with them. "Princess Hikari."

"The princess?" Ventus asked in surprise.

"The princess?" Vanitas and Terra whispered to each other as they watched on just out of sight.

"What are you doing outside of the palace?" Saix asked incredulously. "And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern!" Hikari said angrily. "Do as I command and release him!"

"I would princess." Saix said calmly. "Except my orders come from Xehanort. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will!" Hikari said angrily.

In Xehanort' room, Xehanort checked around to make sure no one was there, and he then proceeded out of his lab when he heard Princess Hikari's voice call out, "Xehanort!"

"Oh, Princess." Xehanort said as he quickly closed his secret door, right on Vexen's foot.

"Oh!" Vexen exclaimed, but Xehanort ignored him and hid the opening by extending his cloak and bowing down.

"How may I be of service to you?" Xehanort asked smoothly as Hikari walked right up to him.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders!" Hikari shouted.

"Oh, your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah." Xehanort said easily maintaining his calm demeanor. "The boy was a criminal."

"Well what was his crime?" Hikari asked angrily.

"Oh, my foot! Xehanort!" Vexen whispered angrily as he tried to wrench his foot out.

"Why," Xehanort said after giving Vexen an angrily look through the crack. "Kidnapping the princess of course."

"Please, could you just-" Vexen began when Xehanort slammed his foot into Vexen's, and he fell back as the door closed. "Oh, that hurt!" He called out.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Hikari said angrily. "I ran away!"

"Oh dear." Xehanort said feigning worry as he walked passed Hikari. "How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked urgently.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Xehanort said as he faced Hikari.

"What sentence?" Hikari said as she starred on with fear.

"Death." Xehanort said as Hikari gasped. "By beheading."

Hikari then clutched her throat and sat down in one of Xehanort' chairs.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess." Xehanort said smoothly as he placed his hands on her shoulders, but Hikari wrenched herself free and turned to Xehanort angrily.

"How could you?" She asked with tears in her eyes and ran out.

Vexen then came in through the secret door limping a little from the obvious sprain he gained from having the door pressing against his foot, and Xehanort kicking it back in. He then sat down and smirked.

"So, how'd it go?" Vexen asked as he grabbed an apple on a nearby table.

"I think she took it rather well." Xehanort said as dark smiles crossed both men's faces.

Hikari cried at the fountain as Iris and Surane arrived to comfort her.

"Hikari, sweetie." Iris asked comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"It's all my fault Iris." Hikari said as she continued to cry. "I didn't even know his name."

Surane then hugged Hikari and growled gently.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	7. The Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 6: The Diamond in the Rough

In a dank dark dungeon, Ventus struggled with his bonds.

"She was the princess." Ventus said to himself as he groaned. "I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

"Ven!" A very familiar voice called out. "Yug!"

Ventus looked up and saw Vanitas and Terra there.

"Hey pal!" Vanitas said.

"Vanitas! Terra!" Ventus called out.

"Just give me a minute." Terra held up a rope and tied one end to it and disappeared.

"Where's Terra going?" Ventus asked.

"He's looking for a camel." Vanitas said with a smile.

"Why?" Ventus asked, but the question was answered for him when he heard a smack, and a few seconds later, the bars on the high up window were pulled out.

"Down we go!" Vanitas said as he and Terra jumped down and smiled.

"Can you get me out of these?" Ventus asked.

"Sure, but next time you see a pair of goo-goo eyes, don't go bringing them home." Terra said with a groan.

"Hey she was in trouble." Ventus said, and he then sighed. "She was worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Vanitas said as Ventus saw him pull out a lock pick and fiddle with Ventus's bonds.

"Don't worry guys." Ventus said in a dejected voice. "I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat remember, and there's a law. The princess has to marry a prince. She deserves a prince."

"There we go!" Vanitas called out as Ventus's hands were freed, but Ventus just sat there sorrowfully.

"I'm a fool." Ventus moaned as he looked at the dark ceiling of the dungeon.

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." A deep cracked voice said. Ventus and his friends turned to see an old man that Ventus could swear wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked with surprise.

The old man walked up. He was wearing a ragged robe over his clothes that hid everything except his nose and his mustache and beard.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself." The old man said calmly. "But together, perhaps we could be more."

"I'm listening." Ventussaid as he stood up.

"There is a cave boy." The old man said. "The Cave of Wonders. It's filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams." The old man then pulled out three rubies the size of Ventus's hand. He then pulled them back and smiles. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

"The law says that only a prince-" Ventus began, but the old man ran in front of Ventus.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" The old man continued. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." The man then smiled darkly.

"So why would you share this wonderful treasure with me and my friends?" Ventus asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." The old man said oily.

"Well there's one problem." Vanitas pointed out. "That fancy cave's out there, and we're in here."

"Uh-uh-uh." The old man said with the same smile. "Things aren't always as they seem."

The man then pushed a stone with his cane, and it gave way to reveal a hidden stairway bathed in a red light.

"So, do we have a deal?" The man asked.

"What do you guys say?" Ventus asked.

"I'm in." Vanitas said with a smile.

"Me too." Terra agreed.

Far away from Agrabah, a large cave emerged from the desert sands. It was in the shape of a tiger's head.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave said in a reverberating voice.

"Uh…" Ventus said nervously. "It is I. Ventus and my friends."

"Hmm." The cave said as its eyes narrow. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp!"

The cave opened its mouth, and Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra stepped back in awe.

"Remember boys," the old man shouted. "First fetch me the Lamp! And then you shall have your reward!"

"Come on guys." Ventus said nervously.

The three of them walked down a long winding stair case until they arrived at a small opening. They walked through and found themselves starring at an enormous amount of treasure. Gold pieces, golden statues, and harps.

"Would you look at that?" Terra said in awe. "Just a handful of stuff would make us richer than the sultan."

Vanitas ran off after a ruby the size of his hand when Ventus and Terra grabbed him.

"Vanitas no!" Ventus shouted as he shoved Vanitas back. "Don't touch anything. We have to find that lamp."

"Aww." Vanitas groaned.

As they walked on, Vanitas got the idea that they were being followed. Vanitas turned around, but all he saw was a carpet. Vanitas continued on, but he still felt that odd feeling and turned around to see that same carpet in a different position. Vanitas gulped.

He ran to Terra and Ventus.

"Terra! Ven!" Vanitas called out.

"Vanitas will you knock it off?" Terra said agitatedly.

"Oh!" Vanitas groaned as he walked off again.

As Vanitas continued to walk on, he felt something tap is shoulder, and he quickly turned around. Whatever tapped him disappeared, and he had no idea where it is. It tapped him again, and he turned around again. There still wasn't anything there. Vanitas sat down to think when something ruffled his hair. Vanitas turned around and screamed as the carpet he thought was his carpet was actually alive!

Vanitas ran to Ventus and Terra screaming.

"GUYS!" He screamed.

"Vanitas?" Terra said angrily.

"Vanitas, are you crazy?" Ventus said, but Vanitas shoved them forward, and they saw the carpet.

"A magic carpet." Ventus said. Ventus then walked up and held out his hand.

"Hi." Ventus said.

The carpet shake Ventus's hand.

"Hey maybe it could help us." Terra said.

"You see, we're looking for a Lamp." Ventus said.

The carpet began to flew forward.

"Let's go!" Ventus said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Vanitas called out as he, Terra, and Ventus followed the carpet.

After several moments, they arrived at a large rock formation with a light shining on top of it. Ventus prepared to cross a rock bridge that could only support one person.

"Wait here, guys." Ventus said.

"But Ven…" Terra said, but Ventus stopped him.

"I'm the lightest, so it'll be safer for me to go than any of you."

Vanitas groaned, but he then saw a glowing ruby the size of Ventus's head in the hands of an ape creature. Vanitas smiled, and began walking to it when carpet and Terra saw him.

"Vanitas, no!" Terra said urgently, and he and carpet both tried to hold Vanitas back.

Ventus climbed the rock formation with ease until he found a golden Lamp. Ventus picked up the Lamp as he starred at it.

"This is it?" Ventus asked with a laugh. "This is what we came all the way down here to…"

Ventus looked down and saw Vanitas going after a large ruby.

"Vanitas, no!" Ventus called out just as Vanitas wrenched himself free and grabbed the ruby.

"INFIDELS!" The cave roared.

"Uh-oh." Vanitas said nervously.

The Carpet began to hit the ground, the carpet knew this would happen if it didn't stop Vanitas to grab the ruby.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The cave continued. "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Vanitastried to put the ruby back, but it melted along with the monkey statue, and the top of the rock formation erupted, and Ventus fell.

"Ven!" Ventus heard Terra yell. Suddenly, he was floating. He looked around, and he saw that he was on carpet. The carpet began to travel to Vanitas and Terra who were on a piece of the cave that continued to melt. Carpet and Ventus grabbed the two and carpet then flew them to the mouth of the cave as everything began melting.

"We're gonna die!" Vanitas screamed.

"Vanitas, this is no time to panic!" Ventus said when he saw that they were heading towards a hall as lava was spewing out of the entrance, but began to pick some speed, and they entered a box and came out in the molten gold that used to be the treasure room.

Eventually, they made it to the entrance as the old man stood there. They almost made it to the entrance when carpet was hit by a rock, and carpet fell over. Vanitas and Terra landed on what was left of the staircase and made it out, but Ventus was barely hanging on.

"Help me out!" Ventus called to the old man.

"Throw me the Lamp!" The old man called back.

"Please, I can't hold on!" Ventus called out. "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the Lamp!" The old man called out.

Ventus handed the old man the Lamp, and he laughed triumphantly as he put it in a pocket in his rags. Vanitas and Terra had grabbed the old man's cane and were helping Ventus up when the old man shoved the two of them away and grabbed Ventus by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Ventus asked.

"Giving you your reward!" The old man said with a sinister grin. "Your eternal reward."

The old man held out a knife, but before he could grab it, Vanitas grabbed him by the arms and knocked him aside, so he dropped the knife, but he also dropped Ventus. As Ventus fell, carpet helped him.

"Oh yeah!" Vanitas called out. "We're da greatest!"

The old man then shoved Vanitas and Terra into the cave, but carpet caught them as well, and they landed on the ground as Ventus fell unconscious from the fall.

Xehanort laughed as he lowered his hood and tore off the fake beard and mustache.

"It's mine!" He laughed. "It's finally mine! I…" Xehanort had put his hand in the pocket he'd put the Lamp in, but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" He checked all of his pockets, but it wasn't there. "No." Xehanort called out. He then looked around the area the cave shrank into after the three boys fell, and he couldn't find it there either. "NO!"

At the palace, Eraqus walked into Hikari's room as Iris and Surane were comforting her.

"Hikari?" Eraqus asked. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Xehanort," Hikari said as tears streamed down her face. "Has done something terrible."

"There, there my dear." Eraqus said as he hugged Hikari's shoulders. "We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	8. Friend Like Me

Chapter 7: Friend Like Me

"Ven, wake up." Vanitas said as he shook Ventus. Ventus opened his eyes and saw carpet, Vanitas, and Terra all starring at him worriedly.

"Oh, my head." Ventus said as he held his head. He then looked up and saw that the mouth of the cave was completely closed. "We're trapped."

"That two faced son of a jackal!" Vanitas yelled as Terra put up his fists.

"Well whoever he was, he's long gone with that Lamp." Ventus said.

"Oh really?" Vanitas said as he pulled from his jacket the same Lamp Ventus had given the old man!

"You little thief!" Ventus said with a smile as he took the Lamp. "Let's see what's inside."

Ventus began to rub the Lamp and as he rub it, the Lamp glowed brightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ventus exclaimed as the entire cave was basked in a warm golden light, suddenly, the light collected and turned into a person that looked like Vanitas himself, but taller, only a few inches shorter Terra, he had the same kind of hair style as Vanitas's, but instead of a his hair was brown, had blue eyes, he was wearing black with big black and yellow shoes. His eyes were calmer, and you could tell at once that he'd seen many things.

"Oh!" The boy said. "Five thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck! Hang on for a second."

Ventus suddenly felt himself being lifted up, and placed on a rock as the thing undid the bondage collar around his neck and lifted his whole head off and turned it around. He then reattached his head, and put the bondage collar back on.

"Man, does it feel good to be out of there!" The boy then grabbed a microphone that appeared to of come from nowhere and spoke into it. "I'm telling you, it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman. So little guy, where are you from? What's your name?"

"Uh…" Ventus said as he blinked several times. "Ventus."

"Ventus!" The man said with a smile. Suddenly, Ventus's name appeared overhead and blinked. "Hello Ventus, nice to have you with us today. You want me to call you Ven, or maybe just Tus, or about, Laddie? It sounds like, here boy! Come on Laddie!"

A black wolf with glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared and the man petted it.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Ventus said as carpet just flew.

"You smoke?" The boy asked. "Mind if my dog does?" Suddenly, the wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke as Vanitas backed away nervously. "Sorry, I've just been cooped up so long, I've gotta get that pent up energy out. Hey Rug-Man! I haven't seen you for a few millennia! Give me five, buddy!"

The man and carpet then gave each other five, bumped their arms together, and carpet, who was considerably smaller than the boy, gave him a noogie.

The boy then got a good look at Ventus.

"Say…" The boy said. "You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side; do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute." Ventus said as his brain was almost over-loading from everything the man was doing. "I'm your master?"

"That's right!" The boysaid, and a graduation hat appeared on Ventus's head. "He can be taught, ladies and gentlemen! Now what do you wish of me?" Suddenly, he was covered in blue and golden armor with a large sword. "The ever impressive…" He then turned into a relief on a stone tablet. "The one contained…" Suddenly, a guy appeared next to the man who had a jacket like him. "The often imitated…" Suddenly, a hundred versions of the boy appeared. "But never duplicated…" They then all disappeared and the man pushed out his chest. "Sora of the Lamp!" Suddenly, a guy with a long serious face appeared with his chest over his arms.

"Right here direct from the Lamp." The man said in an odd voice. "Right here for your very much wish fulfillments. Thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ventus said. "Wish fulfillments?"

"Three wishes to be exact." Sora said as he waved his finger at Ventus with a smirk. "And no wishing for more wishes." Suddenly a slot machine appeared, and three eyes appeared on its slots. "That's it. Three. Uno, does, tress. No substitutions, expansions, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Ventus said as he blinked.

"Ven," Sora said with a smile. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here, so why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities."

_Well Ali Baba had those forty thieves,_

_Sheri Saudi had a thousand tales!_

Suddenly, Ventus found himself surrounded by a band of cut throat thieves when Sora appeared beside him.

_Master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You've got a brand of magic that never fails._

Suddenly, a demon with a skull for a head appeared and electrocuted all the thieves. Sora then put his hand on Ventus's shoulder and smiled.

_You've got some power in your corner now._

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

_You've got some punch, pizzazz! Wha-hoo and how._

_See all you gotta do is call right out,_

_And I'll say,_

_"Mister Ventus sir,_

_What will your pleasure be?"_

_Let me take your order and jot it down._

_You have never had a friend like me._

Suddenly, a large turkey appeared, and the mouths of all three boys watered.

_Life is your restaurant,_

_And I'm your Matri'd!_

_Come on and whisper what it is you want._

_You have never had a friend like me._

Just then, Ventus found himself on a chair as several Sora's shining his shoes, straightening his jacket, cutting his fingernails, and cutting his hair.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss!_

_The King!_

_The Shah!_

_Say what you wish._

_It's yours! True dish!_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

Ventus and his friends then found themselves on top of a large couch with gold and silver all around them, and every kind of food they liked on several small columns.

_Have some of column A!_

_Try all of column B!_

_I'm in the mood to help you, dude!_

_You have never had a friend like me!_

Several small furry creatures with eyes that'd look big on a cow appeared, and began squeaking at Sora.

"Wha, wha, wha?" A black ant creature asked.

"More man." Sora said with a grin.

"Wha, wha, wha?" Another black ant creature asked.

"No, no!" Sora called out with a smile.

"Wha, wha, wha?" They all called out.

"Bye, bye, bye." Sora called out as he scatted, and all the creatures exploded like fireworks.

_"Can your friends do this?_" Sora asked as he pulled off his head again and juggled it.

_"Can your friends do that?_" Sora asked as Ventus twirled the head around like a basketball.

_"Can your friends pull this…?" _Sora asked as he pulled out a Dark Thorn from out of nowhere and roared. _"Out of their little hats?"_

_"Can your friends go poof?" _The Dark Thorn then shot a stream of flame that made several beautiful woman appear.

_Hey, Lookie here. Ha-ha._

_Can your friends go, Abra Cadabra!_

_Let her rip!_

_And then make the sucker disappear._

All the woman then disappeared.

_So don't just sit there, slack jawed, buggy eyed!_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

_You've got a bone fide, certified!_

_You've got a Genie for your chare d'affaires!_

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out!_

_So what you wish, I really wanna know!_

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!_

_Well all you've gotta do is call me out, and oh!_

Suddenly, a young woman in an a black jacket dress appeared. She had short black hair and blue eyes.

_Young Ventus sir, have a wish or two or three._

Suddenly as she ran up to Ventus and held his hands, she disappeared, and Sora rubbed Ventus's head friendly.

_I'm on the job, you big nabob._

_You have never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You have never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_"You have never," _Several dancing girls appeared, and Vanitas began to drool. _"Had a," _The second largest amount of gold the boys had ever seen suddenly appeared. _"Friend like me!"_

Ventus was having fun playing with all the creatures that had suddenly appeared, and Vanitas was scooping as much cash as he could into his pockets.

_You have never had a friend like me! Hah!_

Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Vanitas was looking all over his clothes for the gold he'd grabbed, but it had disappeared.

"Aww." Vanitas groaned as he sat down.

"So what'll it be, Ventus?" Sora asked with a grin.

"You're gonna give me any three wishes I want?" Ventus asked with a starry-eyed look.

"Well almost." Sora said. "There are a few provisos."

"Like?" Ventus asked.

"Well rule number 1, I can't kill anybody." Sora said. He then made a slicing motion, and his head fell off again. "So don't ask."

"We won't if ya stop doing that!" Ventus said angrily.

"Rule number 2, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Sora then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"Okay." Ventus said.

"Rule number 3," Sora said as he brought up a green warrior that looked like it died millennia ago. "I won't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, and I don't like doing it. Other than that, you've got it."

"Hmm." Ventus said with a sly wink to Vanitas and Sora, who winked back. "Provisos? You mean limitations on wishes?" Ventus asked with a mocking smile.

"Some all powerful Genie." Terra said as Vanitas laughed.

"He can't even bring people back from the dead." Vanitas sighed.

"I don't know guys." Ventus said innocently. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find our own way out."

Suddenly, Sora was right in front of them.

"Excuse me!" He said angrily. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes, so sit down!"

Everyone sat down as carpet flowed to the entrance. Sora then sat down in a perfectly friendly way.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere really." Sora said as several arms shot out to point at the edges of the circle. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're out of here!"

They then left the cave.

In the palace, Xehanort and Vexen were kneeling before Sultan Eraqus.

"Xehanort, this is an outrage!" Eraqus said firmly. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…" He then recomposed himself and began again. "From now on, you will discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, _before_ they are beheaded!"

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Xehanort said with a bow.

"Hikari, Xehanort, now let's put this whole messy business behind us, please?" Eraqus asked, and Xehanort tenderly took Hikari's hand.

"My most abject and humble apologies to you as well, Princess." Xehanort said with a smile.

"At least some good will come of me being forced to marry." Hikari said coldly. "When I'm queen, I'll have the power to get rid of you!"

"Alright, that's all settled." Eraqus said with a smile. "Now Hikari, getting back to this suitor business-" He then saw that Hikari was walking away again.

"Hikari!" Eraqus called out as he followed her.

As they left, Xehanort sneered.

"If only I'd gotten the Lamp!" Xehanort said angrily.

"'I will have the power to get rid of you.'" Vexen said in a perfect imitation of Hikari, thanks to some extremely painful voice lessons from Xehanort. "Oh to think!" Vexen snarled in his normal voice. "We've got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!"

"No Vexen." Xehanort said calmly. "Only until she finds her "chump" husband. Then she'll have us banished." Xehanort' eyes then widened, and he grabbed his neck. "Or beheaded!"

"Ew." The two schemers said at the same time.

"Hey wait a minute, Xehanort!" Vexen said excitedly. "What if _you _were the chump husband?"

"What?" Xehanort said angrily.

"You marry the princess, right?" Vexen said with a smirk. "Then you'll become the sultan."

"Hmm." Xehanort said as a dark smile crept onto his face. "Marry the shrew, and I'll become sultan. The idea has merit."

"Exactly!" Vexen said darkly. "Then we'll drop Poppa-in-Law, and the little woman, off a cliff." Vexen then put his fingers on the sank rod, and made it look like his hand was thrown off, and slammed it onto the floor. "Ker-splat!"

Vexen then laughed as Xehanort chuckled.

"I love the way your foul little mind works!"

The two then laughed darkly together.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	9. The First Wish

Chapter 8: The First Wish

As carpet landed in an oasis, Sora stood up and held another microphone.

"Thank you for choosing carpet for all your travel needs." Sora said with a smile. "Please don't stand until the magical circle has come to a complete stop."

Carpet then landed, and everyone walked around to stretch their legs. Vanitas was hopping up and down as one of his feat had gone to sleep. Sora was standing there stock still and smirking at Ventus.

"Well how about that, Mr. Doubting Thomas?" Sora asked.

"You sure showed me." Ventus said with a smirk that rivaled Sora's. "Now about my three wishes."

"Thus my ears deceive me." Sora said with a look of surprise. "Three?" Sora then held a finger straight in Ventus's face. "You're down by one, Yugi!"

"Oh no." Ventus said slyly. "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Sora was about to respond when his eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Well I feel sheepish." Sora said as a small sheep with pink skin and white wool appeared. "Okay, you bad boy, but no more freebies."

"That sounds fair." Ventus said with a smile. "So three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?"

Ventus turned to Sora, and he saw a look a surprise cross his face.

"Me?" Sora asked. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case…" Sora then closed his eyes. "Forget it."

"What?" Ventus asked.

"No I can't." Sora said as he leaned against a tree.

"Come on, tell me." Ventus said, and Sora turned to Ventus, and he held up his arms.

"Freedom." Sora said.

"You're a prisoner?" Ventus asked as he looked at the Lamp.

"It's all part and partial with the whole Genie gig." Sora then had three large creatures appear behind him. One was a pink bird-like dragon, the other was a serpentine dragon holding a treasure chest in its mouth, and the other was a like the first one but in blue. "Phenomenal cosmic power!" Sora called out in a grand voice when suddenly he and the creatures went back into the Lamp. "Itsy, bitsy living space."

"Oh Sora," Ventus said sympathetically. "That's awful."

Sora then came out and smiled.

"But oh, to be free." Sora said with a genuine smile on his face. "Not to have to go, 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world." Sora then looked down and sat down. "What am I talking about? It's never gonna happen. Sora, wake up and smell the chili."

"Why isn't it gonna happen?" Ventus asked with genuine concern.

"The only way I can get out of this is if my master wishes me out." Sora said. "And you can guess how often that happens."

"I'll do it." Ventus said smiling. "I'll set you free."

"Uh-uh." Sora said sarcastically. "Yeah. Right."

Ventus's nose then grew outwards, and Ventus shoved it back and continued to smile.

"No seriously, I promise." Ventus continued. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's to hoping." Sora said as he and Ventus shook hands. "Alright, let's make some magic! So how about it?" Sora then ruffled Ventus's hair like an older brother. "What is it you want most?"

"Well…" Ventus said with a smile. "There's this girl."

"Ven, I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?" Sora asked.

"Oh, but Sora," Ventus said with a smile. "She's smart and fun, and…"

"Pretty?" Sora asked helpfully.

"Beautiful!" Ventus said with his smile widening by the second.

"C'est l'amour." Sora said as Vanitas and Terra smiled as well.

"But she's the princess." Ventus said dejectedly. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be…" Ventus's eyes then widened. "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

"Hmm." Sora said as he was reading through a cook book. "Chicken ala king? Nope. Ceaser Salad? Nope. Ah. To make a prince." Sora then turned to Ventus and waged his finger again. "Now that better be an official wish. Say the magic words, Ven."

"Sora," Ventus said excitedly. "I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright then!" Sora said with a smile. "First, you've gotta look the part. Now the jacket, muscle shirt, and pants combo is much to vagabond. All those patches just don't say prince. Now work with me here, Ven."

Sora snapped his fingers, and Ventus was dressed in a beige outfit with light brown shorts, a white cloak, and a hat with a green feather on the center top.

"Now I like that." Sora said with a smile. "Very macho. Now a prince needs bodyguards, and I have just the fellows."

"What?" Vanitas asked.

Sora snapped his fingers, and Vanitas ended up in a black and red body suit with red boots, a red hat, and a sword in his hand.

"Cool." Vanitas said with a smile.

Sora snapped his fingers again, and Terra ended up with a brown and golden armor with a large sword.

"Nice." Terra said with a smile.

"Still needs something." Sora asked. "We need some kind of transportation. Carpet, get me a monkey."

"A monkey?" Ventus asked.

"You'll see." Sora said slyly.

Carpet brought a monkey, and Sora pointed at it as carpet set it down.

"Let's try… A camel." The monkey turned into a camel. "No… No… not enough." Sora snapped his fingers, and the camel turned into a horse. "Still not enough. What would be good?" Sora closed his eyes and thought when his eyes snapped open. "Got it!" Sora pointed at the horse. "Let's try this!"

The monkey turned into an elephant.

"Wow, talk about trunk space!" Vanitas said, and Terra slapped him in the head. "Ow!"

"Wow." Ventus said as he looked at the elephant.

"You've got the outfit, the body guards, and the elephant, but we're not through yet." Sora said as he removed his jacket. "Hang on to your hat, Ven. We're gonna make you a star."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	10. Prince Veni

Chapter 9: Prince Veni

In the palace, Eraqus was stacking several small toys on top of each other. He was about to put a giraffe on when Xehanort came in.

"Sire," Xehanort said with a smile. "I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Yes." Vexen said in his always polite voice as Eraqus turned around interested.

"Really?" Eraqus asked.

"It's right here." Xehanort said as he unfurled a scroll he was carrying. He then read from it. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, than the sultan shall choose for her.'"

As Xehanort was talking, Eraqus gave Vexen a lemon drop, and Vexen smiled and ate it. When he heard what Xehanort said about himself choosing Hikari's husband, he became very concerned.

"But Hikari hated all those suitors." Eraqus said in a worried way. "How can I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry my liege," Xehanort continued. "There's more. 'If in the event, a suitable prince cannot be found, the princess must then be wed to…' Hmm. Interesting." Xehanort rubbed his chin.

"What?" Eraqus asked urgently. "Who?"

"The royal visor." Xehanort said in surprise, and if Eraqus had looked hard enough, he would have seen Xehanort and Vexen share a smirk. "Why that'd be me."

"But I thought the law said that only a prince could marry a princess." Eraqus said as he took the scroll and began checking it. "I'm great sure-"

Xehanort then held up his staff, and Eraqus starred into the red jewel eyes as his mind began to go blank.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Xehanort said soothingly.

"Yes. Desperate measures." Eraqus repeated as his eyes glazed over.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Xehanort continued.

"I will order the princess to…" Eraqus then pushed the staff out of the way and starred oddly at Xehanort.

"But you're so old." Eraqus said, and Xehanort pushed the staff right up close to his face.

"The princess _will _marry me!" Xehanort said authoritatively.

"The princess will marry-" Eraqus began as his mind began to grow distant again when he heard the sound of trumpets.

"What is that?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. "That music."

Eraqus ran to the window, and he saw a large procession.

"Xehanort," Eraqus said excitedly. "You must come and see this!"

At the streets, Sora was leading a procession he created at the oasis, and he was dressed similarly to Ventus, but with a black cloak instead of a white one, and as he smiled, several criers called out, _"Make way for Prince Veni!"_

At the same time, several swordsman called out, _"Say hey to Prince Veni!"_

As several dancing girls arrived, Sora walked up into the crowd and pushed people away to make room for Sora's procession.

_Hey! Clear the way, in the old bazaar._

_Hey you!_

_Let us through,_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye._

Everyone cheered and looked as a large elephant appeared.

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Oh, you're gonna love this guy!_

The palm leaves parted to reveal Sora in the center with Vanitas and Terra on either side of him.

_Prince Veni! Fabulous he!_

_Veni Ababwa!_

_Genuflect, show some respect._

_Down on one knee!_

Sora then pulled a rug from the guards, including the guard Ventus told him about, Xigbar, and they ended up bowing down. They looked up curiously and saw Vanitas wave at them with a smile.

_Now try your best to stay calm._

_Brush up your Sunday salaam._

As Vexen began dancing to the music, Xehanort glared at him angrily, and he stopped.

Meanwhile, Sora used a wheelbarrow to pick up several men and brought them to Ventus.

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

_Prince Veni!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Veni Ababwa!_

As Ventus shook all the men's hands, they collapsed and landed on Ventus, but Sora, making sure no one could see, used his magic to temporarily give Ventus the strength of ten men, so he was able to lift the men up and set them down on the ground.

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

Sora then turned himself into an old man and whispered to one of the spectators,_ "He faced the galloping hordes!"_

He then turned himself into a small child and said to the younger children, _"A hundred bad guys with swords!"_ Sora then turned back to his main disguise and called out, _"Who sent those goons to their lords?"_

_Why Prince Veni!_

_He's got seventy-five golden camels._

"Don't they look lovely, kids?" Sora asked the crowd with a smile as two twins walked up to look at the sight.

_Purple peacocks,_

_He's got fifty-three!_

"I like the pretty feathers." The girl twin said as she looked at the peacocks, and Sora lifted her up, so she could pet them as several creatures then appeared in comfortable looking cages.

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals,_

A small goat and tiger then appeared in front of the twins as they giggled.

_Has he got a zoo!_

_And I'm telling you,_

_It's a world of menagerie!_

Several girls then looked in from the window, and Sora smiled and began talking to them.

_Prince Veni! Handsome is he! Veni Ababwa!_

_That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee!_

Sora then smiled and waved nervously at the girls as they smiled back, and Vanitas began drooling at the mouth.

_Well get on down to this square!_

_Adjust your veil and prepare!_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Atli!_

Ventus blew the girls a kiss, and all three of them passed out as Sora smiled and gave Ventus the thumbs up.

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! (He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!)_

Ventus then tossed down several hand fulls of gold to the crowd as they gathered around to grab some.

_And to view them, he charges no fee! (He's generous! So generous!)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies! (Proud to work for him!)_

_They bow to his whim! Love serving him!_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Veni! Prince Veni!_

Eraqus went to open the door, but Xehanort held it shut, but it was then forced open by the entire procession, and Xehanort and Vexen were smashed on the other side of it.

_Prince Veni!_

_Amorous he! Veni Ababwa!_

One of the attendants, who looked very much like the Prince but different, came up and put his arm on Vexen's shoulders with a wry smile.

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

Xehanort then closed the door again looking unhurt, but angry while Vexen was passed out on the floor mumbling about football fouls.

_And that good people is why,_

_He got dolled up and dropped by!_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore!_

_With bears and lions!_

_A brass band and more!_

_With his story makers!_

_His cooks and bakers!_

_His birds that warble on key!_

_Make way for Prince Veni!_

The procession then moved outside as Prince Veni arrived on a magic flying carpet. Eraqus clapped his hands.

"Splendid!" Eraqus said overjoyed. "Absolutely marvelous!"

"You're majesty," Prince Veni said. He looked fairly short for his age, but he still carried the glow of a teenaged prince. "I've journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Veni Ababwa!" Eraqus said warmly, and with a great smile. "Of course, I am delighted to meet you." Eraqus then pointed to where Xehanort was standing with Vexen as he rubbed his head. "This is my royal vizier, Xehanort and his servant, Vexen. They're excited too."

"Ecstatic." Xehanort said moodily as he walked to Prince Veni. "I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa." Prince Veni corrected with a slight smile.

"Whatever." Xehanort said with a wave of his hand. "You cannot just parade on in here uninvited and expect-"

But he was cut off by Eraqus looking at the carpet that had brought Prince Atli to the throne room.

"By Ra." Eragus said as he examined the carpet. "This quite remarkable Prince Veni."

The carpet movied around Eraqus as the prince's bodyguards came back in with some food in their hands, and they were both grinning contentedly.

"I don't suppose, I might…"

"It's fine with me." Prince Veni said as he turned to the man. "Is it alright with you, carpet?"

The carpet got ready for Eraqus to get on.

"Allow me." Veni said as he helped Eraqus onto the carpet. Xehanort stood in front of Eraqus and carpet.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Xehanort said.

"Oh lighten up, Xehanort." Shimon said with a playful smile. "Learn to have a little fun."

Eraqus and carpet then flew off, and Xehanort turned to Prince Veni.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Xehanort asked the prince.

"Uh…" Prince Veni said nervously. "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

"Try me." Xehanort said darkly as the carpet flew past them, and Vexen ended up accidentally being hit in the stomach.

"Oof!" He said.

Xehanort then saw Eraqus go imbetween the prince's two bodyguards, and they both ducked down. Eventually, the carpet began to slow down.

"Out of my way." Eraqus said like a child at play. "I'm coming to land, Xehanort."

He landed and got off.

"Spectacular, you're highness." Xehanort said automatically as he had to endure watching Sultan Eraqus play many of his foolish games.

"Yes I do seem to have a knack for it." Eraqus said as carpet walked around dizzily and nearly fell over when the two bodyguards caught carpet.

"Hey carpet, how many swords do ya see?" The bodyguard with the sword asked.

carpet hold up three fingers.

"That's close enough, right?" The second bodyguard asked.

"Well this is a very impressive youth." Eraqus said with a smile. "And a prince besides." Eraqus then turned to Xehanort with a smile. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Hikari at all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Xehanort said back.

"Nonsense." Eraqus said authoritatively. "One thing I pride myself on Xehanort is that I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh excellent judge." Vexen muttered so only Vexen could hear. "Yeah sure. Not!"

"Hmm-hmm!" Eraqus chuckled. "Hikari will like this one."

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Hikari." Veni said with a smile.

"You're highness, no!" Xehanort said urgently. He mustn't allow this boy to ruin his plans when they were so close to fruition. "I must intercede on Hikari's behalf. This boy is no different from the others." Xehanort then faced Prince Veni and spoke darkly to him. "What makes him think he's worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty," Prince Veni said with a smile. "I am Prince Veni Ababwa. I will win your daughter."

"How dare you?" Hikari said, and everyone turned to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"All of you, standing around, deciding my future?" Hikari shouted at them, and Xehanort could tell that she was insulted at the idea of being won. "I am not a prize to be won!"

Hikari then stormed off to her room as Eraqua took Prince Veni by the arm.

"Oh dear." Eraqus said. "Well don't worry Prince Veni. Just give Hikari some time."

As Eraqus walked off to show Prince Veni around the palace, Xehanort starred on darkly.

"I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Abooboo!" Xehanort said darkly as his staff glowed.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	11. A Whole New World

Chapter 10: A Whole New World

That night, Ventus was watching the balcony of Hikari's room as he paced. Sora was playing chess with carpet, and Vanitas and Terra were roasting a few bananas on Terra's sword.

"What am I going to do?" Ventus asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Hikari won't even let me talk to her." Ventus wrenched off his headband and looked at it. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

"So move." Sora said as it was carpet's turn. Carpet moved his knight right in front of the boxed in king.

"That's a good move." Sora said as he starred, and now he was starting to act like Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a rug."

"Sora, I need help!" Ventus called out.

"Well Ven, here's the thing." Sora said with a wry smile. "If you wanna court Hikari, you've gotta be a straight-shooter. Got it?"

"Huh?" Ventus asked.

Sora then caused a chalk board that read "Tell Her The" to appear.

"Tell her," Sora said as he pointed at each word. "The…" Sora then flipped the board over to reveal a neon sign that said the word Sora shouted out. "TRUTH!"

"No way!" Ventus said as he waved his hand at the chalk board, and it dissolved. "If Hikari thought I was some crummy… street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Sora then caused a light bulb to appear over his head.

"A woman can appreciate a man who can make her laugh." Sora said warmly, but Ventus just pulled a cord and turned the light bulb off. Sora then walked up to Ventus as he sat down. "Ven, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself."

"That's the last thing I wanna be!" Ventus said as he put his turban (I finally remember how to spell it!) back on. "Okay, I've gotta be smooth, cool, and confident." Ventus then turned to everybody with a smile. "How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Sora said with a sigh.

"Man, Ven's kinda loosin' it, aint he?" Vanitas said as he ate one of the roasted bananas.

Ventus then flew off to Hikari's room on carpet. As Ventus pulled himself onto the balcony, he saw Hikari sitting there with a brown haired woman with eyes just like Terra's, but with those girly-eye lashes and darker. He also saw a black tiger purring as she tried to get Hikari to play.

"Princess Hikari?" Ventusasked.

"Who's there?" Hikari asked with a start.

"It's me, Prince Veni…" Ventus began before he remembered that he had to make his voice as grand as possible. "I mean, Prince Veni Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you!" Hikari said as she closed her curtain.

"No, please Princess!" Ventus said as he forgot his grand voice. "Please give me a chance!"

Suddenly, the tiger jumped up and growled at him angrily.

"Uh… Down kitty." Ventus said nervously as he backed away.

()()()()()

"So how's the little guy doing?" Sora asked as he floated up, and carpet made a slitting action across the throat.

Sora decided to intervene a bit more.

()()()()()

As Prince Veni tried to shoo Surane away, Hikari noticed something about him. He looked like he was !5 instead of the legal marrying age of 16. Her eyes then widened as she remembered that boy in the market place.

"Wait, do I know you?" Hikari asked as the prince looked up.

"Uh… No." Prince Veni said quickly.

"You sure?" Hikari asked. "You remind me of someone I met in the market place."

"The market place?" Prince Hikari said with a nervous look. I… I have servants who go to the market place for me. In fact I even have servants who go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't have been me in there."

"No." Hikari said as she looked at the ground sadly. "I guess not."

()()()()()

As Ventus starred at Hikari, he heard a smaller and higher version of Sora's voice in his ear. He turned to see a fly-sized Sora there.

"Enough about you." Sora said. "Talk about her. Say she's smart, fun, anything. Just pick a feature!"

"Uh…" Ventus began as he fumbled around for the right words. "Princess Hikari, you're very…"

"Wonderful," Sora suggested. "Magnificent, glorious, punctual!"

"Punctual!" Ventus said without thinking, and Hikari starred at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Punctual?" Hikari asked.

"Sorry." Sora muttered nervously.

"I mean beautiful!" Ventus said quickly. "You're very beautiful!"

"Nice recovery." Sora said as he gave Ventus a thumb up.

Hikari then smiled and walked up to him.

"I'm rich too, you know." Hikari said with a coy smile.

"Yeah." Ventus said with a smile.

"The daughter of a sultan." Hikari continued.

"I know." Ventus said as Hikari came closer.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Hikari said as she came right up close to Ventus.

"Uh…" Ventus said as he began to back away with nerves. "Right. Right, a prince like me."

"Warning!" Sora said in Ventus's ear. "Warning!"

"Right." Hikari agreed. "A prince like you." Hikari then grabbed Ventus's turban and pulled it over his eyes and pulled his cloak over his head. "And every other, stuffed shirted, swaggering peacock I've ever met!"

"But-" Ventus began, but Hikari cut him off.

"Go jump off a balcony!" Hikari said as she walked back to her room.

"What?" Ventus said in a confused voice.

"Quick, somebody stop her!" Sora said. "Want me to sick Dark Thorn on her."

"Just buzz off!" Ventus whispered.

"Alright, fine." Sora said. "But remember, be yourself."

Sora then went into the Lamp that was in a bag Ventus kept at his side.

"Yeah, right!" Ventus said out loud.

"What?" Hikari asked as she obviously thought Ventus was talking to her, and Ventus then looked at himself and realized he may have been carrying the whole prince thing too far.

"Uh…" Ventus said guiltily. "You're right." Ventus then sighed. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices." Ventus then turned to the balcony as carpet ready. "I'll go now."

Ventus walked off of the balcony, and Hikari called out, "No!"

Ventus stuck his head back up with shock.

"What?" He asked quickly. "What'd I do?"

Hikari starred at Ventus and blinked several times.

"How…?" She began, and then she walked over to the balcony. "How are you flying?" She asked as she saw carpet there.

"My friend carpet." Ventus said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hikari said as carpet elegantly kissed her hand.

The princess' lady-in-waiting and her pet tiger blinked several times, as they saw the whole thing.

"You… Uh… You wouldn't want to go for a ride, would you?" Ventus asked as he rubbed his neck. "We could get out of the palace and see the world."

Hikari then looked at her lady-in-waiting and her pet tiger.

"Oh, if you're worried that they'll be alone, you could leave them with my friends." Ventus said as he pointed down at Vanitas and Terra eating the roasted bananas. "The guy with the swords Vani, and the other guy's Terra." Ventus explained.

The lady then smiled and turned to Hikari.

"Go on, Hikari." She said. "Go have some fun."

"Well," Hikari began. "Is it safe?"

"Sure." Ventas said. "Do you trust me?"

Hikari then looked at him oddly.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ventus said with a smile as he stuck his hand down to help her up.

"Yes." Hikari said with a smile as Ventus helped her up. Carpet then took off, and Hikari clutched Ventus tightly as he blushed. Within moments, they were outside of the palace, and Ventus was intending to show Hikari much, much more.

_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

Ventus then picked a daisy from a window sill and handed it to Hikari as she smiled warmly.

_Tell me, princess,_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes._

_Take you wonder by wonder,_

_Over sideways and under,_

_On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view!_

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming!_

Hikari smiled as she felt the wind on her face and the freedom in the air. She had never been freer.

_A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew!_

_But now from way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _Veni called out as they flew past a flock of swans.

_Unbelievable sights!_

_Indescribable feelings!_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless sky!_

_A whole new world!_

As they began to descend back below the clouds, Ventus held her arms gently away from her face.

_"Don't you dare close your eyes."_ He said with a smiled.

_A hundred thousand things to see! (Hold your breath it gets better!)_

They then went to the sphinx and waved at the builder. He was chiseling the nose, and when they passed, he accidently cut the nose off. The two smiled sheepishly at that.

_I'm like a shooting star!_

_I've come so far!_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

_A whole new world! (Every turn a surprise!)_

_With new horizons to pursue! (Every moment, red letter!)_

The two then passed a pack of horses, and Hikari petted one of the fouls before turning to Veni.

_I'll chase them anywhere!_

_There's time to spare!_

_Let me share this whole new world with you!_

They eventually came to Greece, where Veni tossed Hikari an apple, and, like when Veni asked if she trusted him, her mind flashed back to the boy she'd met.

_"A whole new world." _Veni said with a smile.

_"A whole new world." _Hikari agreed.

_"It's where we'll be."_

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wondrous place."_

_For you and me._

Hikari and Veni smiled at each other as they flew over a lake and looked at their reflections.

()()()()()

At China, Ventus and Hikari sat on a roof and watched the fireworks of the new year, but Ventus spent more time looking at Hikari.

"It's all so magical." Hikari said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ventus agreed.

Hikari then smiled and said casually, "It's a shame Vanitas had to miss this."

"Nah." Ventus said without thinking. "He hates fireworks, and he doesn't care that much for flying either." Then Ventus realized what he said. Vanitas was _Ventus's_ friend! Now that he was Veni, his friend was Vani! "Uh… That is… I mean… Oh no." Ventus then put his head in his hands as hits the roof.

"I knew it!" Hikari said as she took another really hard look at Ventus. "You are that boy from the market! Why did you lie to me?"

"Hikari, I'm sorry." Ventus pleaded.

"Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't find out?"

"No, no!" Ventus said urgently. "That is… Well…"

"Who are you?" Hikari asked. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Ventus asked as he looked at carpet.

Carpet waved its hands at Ventus.

"The truth is…" Ventus said as he thought quickly. "I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life!"

carpet began to smacked itself in the head.

"I really am a prince." Ventus said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hikari asked.

"Well you know." Ventus said with a nervous smile.

"Royalty going out into the city in disguise sounds kinda strange doesn't it?" Ventus asked.

"Well…" Hikari said as she smiled and snuggled closer to Yugi. "Not that strange."

The two then got close together and watched the fireworks.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	12. The Second Wish

Chapter 11: The Second Wish

As Vanitas waited for Ventus to come back with Hikari, he began talking to Hikari's lady-in-waiting, Iris.

"So…" Vanitas began. "Where did you find that tiger?"

"Oh, I've had her since we were both little girls." Iris said.

"Cool." Vanitas said.

"So what's your home land like?" Iris asked.

"Uh…" Vanitas said nervously. "Well, it's pretty much the same as Agrabah, but a little less regal."

"Cool." Iris said as she and Vanitas snuggled close together for warmth as Terra was screaming. The tiger, Surane, was taking… a shine… to Terra.

"Help me!" Terra said as Surane pulled him behind a bush. "For the love of god, help me!"

"Hey, they're coming back." Iris said as Vanitas looked up to see Ventus and Hikari returning to Hikari's balcony.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Surane walked up to the bush and pulled Surane away as Terra crawled out.

"Bye boys." Iris said with a smile.

"Later." Vanitas said as Terra gibbered feebly.

()()()

At the balcony, Ventus helped Hikari up, and they starred at each other lovingly.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Hikari said with a warm smile.

"Sleep well Princess." Ventus said as he smiled too.

Carpet then nudged Ventus gently in the back, and the two accidentally had their lips meet, and it turned into a kiss. After that, Hikari walked off to her room and gave Ventus a wink before closing the curtains.

"Yes!" Ventus said as he fell back onto the circle, and carpet flew him down to the ground. "For once in my life, things are starting to go right."

Suddenly, the royal guards grabbed Ventus roughly, and they made sure to capture carpet as well. They then gagged Ventus and tied his hands behind his back and tied his feet together. He then looked to see that Vanitas and Terra were tied up as well.

"Vanitas!" Ventus called out, his voice muffled by the gag. "Terra!"

Ventus then got a good look at Xigbar's face, and he saw that his eye were glazed over, like he was sleeping with his eye open. Suddenly, Xehanort walked in front of Ventus, and he saw the staff he always held was glowing.

"I'm afraid you've worn-out your welcome Prince Abooboo." Xehanort said with a smirk.

"Why you dirty-!" Ventus yelled through the gag, but Xehanort had already turned his back to Ventus.

"Make sure he's never found." Xehanort said as Xigbar silently knocked Ventus in the head with a club.

()()()

Ventus woke up falling from a cliff to the sea. Miraculously, he survived the fall, and he saw his bag lying open next to him, and the Lamp lying exposed. If Ventus could just touch it, he could call out Sora and use his second wish to get out of the sea. He tried to get to the lamp, but it was difficult as the ropes were constricting his limbs too much to swim. He got close to the Lamp when he began to feel woozy from lack of air, and he passed out just as the Lamp made contact with Ventus's relaxed hand.

()()()

Sora came out with a book that was entitled, _The Return of the King_.

"Never fails." Sora said to himself as he closed the book. "Sit down to read and someone calls. What is it Ven?" Sora turned to see an unconscious Ventus, and his eyes snapped open so far that he had no doubt that people could see the whites all around.

"Ven?" Sora asked. "Ven, wake up!" Sora then grabbed Ventus and shook him. "Ven, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish! You have to say, 'Sora, I want you to save my life.' Okay? Come on, Ven!" Sora shook Ventus extra hard, and his head lifted up and fell back down.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Sora said, and he jettisoned up with Ventus as they arrived at a cliff. Ventus had to make it. He was one of his closest friends, and not just because Ventus promised to set him free. Sora honestly cared for Ventus. He was like a brother to him. Sora set Ventus down, and he coughed violently before opening his eyes.

"Uh…" Ventus groaned. "Sora?"

"Don't scare me like that." Sora said, and Ventus hugged him.

"Thanks." Ventus said with a smile.

"Well," Sora said with a smile as he handed Ventus the bag he kept the Lamp in, "I'm getting kind of fond of you, Ventus. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Sora then called out Wyvern, and they flew off to Agrabah.

()()()

In her room, Hikari was brushing her hair and thinking about Veni.

"Hikari?" Hikari's father called out, and Hikari turned to see him at the door. "Oh Daddy, I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!"

As Hikari came closer, she saw that her father's eyes looked strange, like he was sleeping with his eyes open.

"You should be, Hikari." Eraqus said. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"You will wed Xehanort." Eraqus said as Xehanort opened the door with Vexen following him.

Hikari gasped and starred as Xehanort took Hikari's hand and smiled condescendingly.

"You're speechless, I see." Xehanort said. "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!" Hikari said angrily, and she then ran to her father. "Daddy, I want to marry Prince Veni!"

"Prince Veni left." Xehanort said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Xehanort!" Veni said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Prince Veni!" Hikari said happily as everyone starred.

"How in the he-?" Vexen began in a voice that Hikari noticed was much gruffer than usual before he swallowed and said in his normal voice, "Oh dear. This is so surprising."

"Tell them the truth Xehanort!" Veni said angrily. "You tried to have me killed!"

"What ridiculous nonsense your highness." Xehanort said calmly as he walked over to Eraqus and held his staff up again. "He is obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying." Eraqus repeated.

"Daddy!" Hikari called out crying as she ran to her father. "What's wrong with you?"

"I know what's wrong!" Veni said as he wrenched Xehanort' staff from his hand and smashed it into the ground! With that, Eraqus blinked and starred around.

"Oh my." Eraqus said as he rubbed his head.

"Your highness," Veni said as he handed the broken staff to Erraqus. "Xehanort has been controlling you and the royal guards with this!"

"Wh-Wh-What?" Eraqus said angrily as he tossed the staff down. "Xehanort! You traitor!"

Xehanort and Vexen backed away as Veni, Hikari, and Eraqus walked after him.

"You're majesty," Xehanort said calmly, but Hikari could easily see sweat coming down his face. "All this can be explained."

"Guards!" Eraqus called out. "Guards!"

"Well that's it." Vexen said in that gruff voice again, which Hikari now suspected to be that sick dog-boy's real voice. "We're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

"Arrest Xehanort at once!" Eraqus called out as Hikari saw Xehanort go for Veni's open sack with an odd greedy expression on his face. Before Hikari could see what had caught Xehanort' interest, he was grabbed by Xigbar, and the second-in-command of the guards, Cloud.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Xehanort called out as he pulled a phial with a red liquid in it and through it on the ground. Everything was covered in smoke, and Xigbar and Cloud ended up grabbing each other by the shirts, and Xehanort was gone.

"Find him!" Eraqus shouted. "Search everywhere!"

"Yes Sultan." Xigbar said. "Follow me, Cloud!"

"Right." Cloud said as he followed Xigbar.

"Hikari," Veni asked as he hugged Hikari. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Hikari said with a smile. She now knew more than ever that she wanted to marry the man in front of her, right now.

"Xehanort." Eraqus said sadly as he rubbed his head. "My most trusted councilor, plotting against me all this time. This is terrible, just terrible. How will I ever…" Eraqus then looked at Hikari and Veni holding each other.

"Could it be true?" Eraqus said, and Hikari could hear the smile of relief that must be on his face, but she had eyes only for Veni. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Hikari turned to Eraqus and nodded her head as her smile widened, and Eraqus laughed joyfully.

"Ha-ha! Praise the Lord!" Eraqus called out as he ran to Ventus and held his face. "Oh you pretty boy! Oh I could kiss you!" Then Eraqus came to himself and chuckled, as Hikari walked back into Veni's arms. "But I won't… I'll leave that to my… Anyway, you two will be wed at once, and you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you my boy will become sultan!"

"Sultan?" Veni asked, and Hikari saw a look of uncertainty cross his face, but Hikari put it off to nerves.

"Yes," Eraqus said as Hikari held Ventus close to her body and closed her eyes. "A fine, upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unshakable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs.

()()()

Xehanort opened the door to his secret lab, and Vexen ran up the stairs to where he kept all the things he was able to grab when no one was looking.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Vexen said as he opened up a briefcase. "I'm gonna start packing now, your highness! Now let's see. We'll have to travel light and only bring the essentials. Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, maybe some dental floss, and uh…" Vexen then held up a framed picture of himself and Xehanort from when he was fifteen. "How about this picture? I'm not sure. I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Meanwhile, Xehanort was laughing insanely and banging on the door.

"Oh dear." Vexen said as he rubbed his temples. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts."

Vexen then walked down to Xehanort.

"Xehanort?" Vexen said. "Xehanort! Get a grip!" Xehanort then grabbed Vexen by the neck. "Good grip." He squeaked.

"Prince Veni is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Ventus!" Xehanort said as he smiled darkly. "He has the Lamp, Vexen."

"Why that little-!" Vexen began, but Xehanort pulled him up close.

"You are going to relieve him of it." Xehanort said as his smile widened.

"Me?" Vexen asked in surprise.

()()()

As Ventus leaned over a rail in the visitor's quarters, he wondered. Could he really be what Eraqus said? How could he be. He'd been lying ever since he walked in through the gates.

"Sultan?" Ventus asked himself. "They want to make me sultan?"

Ventus unconsciously touched the Lamp in his bag, and Sora appeared.

"Huzzah!" Sora said with a smile. "Hail the conquering hero!"

Ventus just walked by. Sora then walked in front of him as he entered the living room of his quarters.

"Ven!" Sora said in a loud showboating kind of voice. "You've just won the heart of the princess! What are you going to do next?"

Ventus looked at Sora sadly and flopped onto his bed.

"Uh…" Sora said as he took out a book that said, _Ventus_. "You're line is, 'I'm going to free Sora.'" He then smiled helpfully. "Anytime now would be good."

"Sora," Ventus said with a gulp. He hated breaking promises, and he looked up to Sora like a big brother. "I… I can't."

"Sure you can." Sora said, and he turned into Ventus. "Just go, Sora, I wish you free!'"

"I'm serious!" Ventus said as Sora returned to normal. "Look I'm sorry! I really am, but they want me to be sultan! No, they want to make _Prince Veni Ababwa _sultan!" Ventus then looked sadly at Sora. "Without you, I'm just plain Ventus."

"Ven, you won!" Sora said trying to keep smiling, but Ventus could see that it was slipping, and he didn't care.

"Because of you!" Ventus shouted as he pointed at Sora. "The only reason people think I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Hiakri finds out? I'll lose her."

Ventus then walked up to Yami as he tried to be strong, but he could feel the tears of shame and regret in his eyes.

"Sora, I can't keep this up on my own. I… I can't wish you free."

Sora looked at Ventus in a hurt way and then became stone face.

"Fine, I understand." Sora said calmly. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, _Master._"

Sora then went into the Lamp, and Ventus held it up.

"Sora, I'm really sorry." Ventus said, but all that came out of the Lamp was a Shadow Heartless that gave him the raspberry.

"Well fine!" Ventus said losing his temper, and he flung the Lamp into the wall where it clanged. "You can just stay in there then!" Ventus then saw Vanitas, Terra, and Carpet looking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" He said angrily.

They looked at each other and walked off.

"No wait, guys, I didn't mean… Vanitas? Terra?." Ventus said. "Come on."

Ventus slumped down on a couch and looked at himself. He'd let all these lies go too far.

"Sora's right." Ventus said. "I've gotta tell Tea the truth."

"Veni? Oh Veni? Will you come here?" Hikari's voice said from outside the window, and Ventus went outside. It was now or never.

()()()

Vexen smirked as he hid by the window, he loved that little… exercise Xehanort put him through. He could even do a girl's voice… As long as he didn't do it too long.

"Hikari?" Ventus asked as Vexen smirked. "Where are you?"

"Out in the menagerie." Vexen said in Hikari's voice. "Hurry."

"I'm coming!" Ventus said as he ran towards the menagerie.

As he left, Vexen cleared his throat and walked around Ventus's quarters, looking for the Lamp, taking care to eat some of the fruits and sweets that were left there, but avoiding the lemon flavored sweets. He then found the Lamp hanging there. Vexen smirked and pulled the Lamp up to him by a rope that was looped around a metallic loop on the Lamp.

"Boy, Xehanort is gonna be glad to see you!" Vexen said with a smirk. He then walked off with the Lamp over his shoulder to one of the old towers that no one, except Xehanort, used anymore. Things were looking up.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	13. ExPrince Veni

Chapter Twelve: Ex-Prince Veni

Ventus quickly arrived at the menagerie to find Hikari standing there excitedly. He regretted what he was about to say, but he had to say it. He then heard what Eraqus was saying to the citizens of Agrabah gathered below.

"People of Agrabah," Eraqus called out. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

"Hikari?" Ventus asked, and Hikari ran up to him excitedly.

"Veni, where have you been?!" Hikari asked excitedly.

"Hikari, I have to tell you something." Ventus began, but Hikari grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs as she continued to smile.

"The whole kingdom's turned up for Daddy's announcement!" Hikari said as Ventus tried to protest, but Hikari pushed him out just as Eraqus said his name, and Ventus gulped.

"Oh boy." Ventus said as he waved nervously at the crowd.

()()()

At the tower, Xehanort and Vexen watched Eraqus's announcement, and Xehanort smiled at the humorous situation. Little Ventus was about to have everything he ever wished for, and he was about to take it all away.

"Look at them." Vexen said sneering at where Ventus was. "Cheering that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheer." Xehanort said as he held the lamp. Now he understood why only Ventus could go in. He had researched while Vexen got the lamp, and the Diamond in the Rough was said to be the only being that could empathize enough with the genie trapped inside to be willing enough to free him, but Little Ventus hadn't been quick enough, and now Xehanort would have it all. He grasped the lamp in both hands, and called out with his mind, _**Genie of the Lamp, I order you to come forth!**_

The genie appeared, and Xehanort now knew that the research was correct as the genie looked so similar to Ventus that they could be brothers, and he also recognized Sora as the man who had brought Ventus to Agrabah as Prince Veni.

"You know Ven, I'm getting really-" Sora began before he took a look at Xehanort, and his eyes widened and sweat began to pour down like a hard rain. "I don't think you're him." Sora then took a look at a book with Ventus's name on it, and starred. "Well, I guess tonight, the part of Ventus's going to be played by a tall, dark, and seriously ugly man."

Xehanort grabbed Sora by the throat and flung him down as he put his foot on his face.

"I am you're master now!" Xehanort said darkly.

"I was afraid of that and the name's Sora." Sora said as he starred up fearfully at Xehanort.

"Sora, grant me my first wish!" Xehanort called out. "I wish to rule on high as sultan!"

()()()

As Ventus was nervously standing on the menagerie with Hikari and Shimon, they noticed dark blue clouds forming around the palace.

"Bless my soul." Eraqus said as his clothes began to lift off of him, and they went onto Xehanort, stretching and contracting to match his shape, and Xehanort laughed darkly.

"Xehanort, you vile betrayer!" Eraqus called out as Vexen walked out with a smirk.

"I believe that's 'Sultan Vile Betrayer' to you!" Vexen then laughed with his master.

"Oh yeah?!" Ventus called out as he flung open the bag he kept the lamp in. "We'll see about that!" Ventus then put his hand in the back, but there wasn't anyone there. He then looked at Xehanort' neck, and saw the lamp hanging there.

"The Lamp." Ventus said fearfully as Xehanort laughed again.

"Finders, keepers, Abooboo!" Xehanort called out as a large blue creature appeared and grabbed the palace. Ventus recognized it as something Sora told him about. The Heartless, Darkside, that only a full-powered genie like Sora could control. Ventus looked down and saw his friends.

"Guys, help!" Ventus called out, and carpet flew up to the now moving palace with Vanitas and Terra. Vantias and Terra then hopped off as Ventus hopped on. They then flew up to find Sora standing on the Darkside's shoulder with a sad expression on his face.

"Sora!" Ventus called out. "Please don't do this!"

"Sorry Ven." Sora said sadly as Darkside put the palace on a high up mountain. "I've got a new master now."

"Anubis!" Eraqus called out. "I order you to stop!"

"Ah, but there's a new order now." Xehanort said darkly. "My order. Finally, you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Hikari yelled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vexen said with a smirk that was quickly erased by one of Xehanort' hard looks.

"If you will not bow before a sultan," Xehanort said as his face contorted in rage. "Then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Xehanort then turned to Sora. "Sora, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Sora, no!" Ventus pleaded as he saw Sora close his eyes and point his hand at Xehanort. He glowed red, and as he was enveloped, Vexen spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vexen said grandly. "A warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Xehanort!"

Xehanort stopped glowing, and he was in an outfit like the one he had on before, but with darker colors, and he held a new staff in his hand that looked like his old one but glowed much more fiercely.

"Now where were we?" Xehanort asked with a smirk as he looked at Hikari and Eraqus. "Ah, yes. Abject humiliation!"

Xehanort pointed his staff at Hikari and Eraqus, and a red glow enveloped them, and they were forced down onto their knees with their hands out-front and their heads down. Iris then ran up with her tiger, Surane, but Xehanort swung the staff around and pointed it at Surane.

"Down girl!" Xehanort shouted, and Surane regressed to a two-year-old version of herself, and she cried as Iris picked her up and backed behind Joey fearfully.

"Oh princess," Xehanort began as he lifted Hikari's head up with his staff. "There's someone I've been dying to introduce you to."

"Xehanort!" Ventus called out as he rode down on carpet. "Get your hands off her!"

_Prince Veni, yes it is he,_

_But not as you know him!_

Xehanort then enveloped Ventus in the same red glow, and brought him down as he pushed carpet away into the others.

_Read my lips, and come to grips, with reality._

Xehanort then brought Hikari and Ventus together, and extinguished the glow that gave him control over them.

_Yes meet a blast from your past,_

_Who's lies were too good to last._

_Say hello to your precious Prince Atli!_

Xehanort then turned Ventus back into the plain boy he was when he first met Hikari, ragged clothes and all.

"Oh should we say, Little Ventus?" Vexen asked with a smirk.

"Veni?" Hikari asked, and Ventus could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hikari," Ventus said. "I tried to tell you, I'm just-"

But Xehanort pushed them apart and wrapped Ventus in black glowing chains.

_So Veni turns out to be merely young Ventus!_

_Just a con, need I go on?!_

_Take it from me!_

Xehanort then turned Vanitas and Terra back into their old selves and bound up the two of them as well.

_His personality flaws,_

_Give me adequate cause,_

_To send him packing on a one way trip!_

Xehanort then flung Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra into the tower he'd just been in.

"Sora!" Ventus pleaded as Sora put his head in his hands, and Ventus knew there was absolutely nothing he could do.

_So his prospects takes a terminal dip!_

Carpet flew in after them, just as the tower shot off like a rocket.

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the Earth! Whoopee!_

_So long!_

"See you around!" Ventus heard Vexen call back.

_Ex-Prince Veni!_

Ventus then heard Xehanort laughing, and he hung his head in shame. This was all his fault.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	14. Making Things Right

Chapter 13: Making Things Right

The tower landed in the snows of the North Pole as Ventus and his friends were flung out. Ventus wandered around looking for his friends.

"VANITAS!" Ventus called out with all his might. "TERRA!"

Hearing nothing, Ventus fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists.

"This is all my fault." Ventus said. "I should have freed Sora when I had the chance!"

"Well it isn't all your fault." Vanitas said, and Ventus turned to see the two of them standing there as well.

"We better find carpet, so we can get out of here." Terra advised, and they began the search.

Eventually, they found carpet pinned by the tower.

"Don't worry carpet!" Ventus said. "We'll help you."

The three of them began digging though the snow until Ventus noticed that the tower was beginning to roll towards them.

"Run!" Ventus called out.

He, Vanitas, and Terra ran as hard as they could until they reached the edge of a cliff, and Ventus looked at the window.

"Follow me!" Ventus called out as he pulled Vanitas and Terra to a spot and pulled them as close as he could. The tower rolled over them, but instead of squishing them, the window simply went over them, and when it fell over, Ventus jumped up in victory. "Yeah! Alright!"

He turned to Terra and Vanitas, and they had both fainted. Carpet then flew up.

"Come on guys!" Ventus said as he put Vanitas and Terra on carpet, "We've gotta get back to Agrabah!"

()()()

In the palace, Vexen was shoving several hard candies into Eraqus's mouth until Hikari shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Vexen smirked and dropped the rest of the candies.

"I think I've made my point anyway." Hikari covered herself as she was in a red servant girl outfit with chains binding her to Xehanort' chair, and she was holding a tray of fruit. She wished Ventus was there. Sure he'd lied to her, but what choice did he have when only a prince could marry a princess, and now he was gone forever. She looked at her father, suspended by a floating puppet controller and dressed in a jester's outfit. Xehanort smirked and pulled on the chains to bring her close to him.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Hikari." Xehanort then picked up an apple with his other hand and took a bite. "A beautiful dessert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Xehanort then turned Hikari's chains into a golden crown and held it up. "What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen-"

While Xehanort talked, Hikari grabbed a glass of wine and tossed it into Xehanort' eyes.

"Never!" Hikari called out, and Xehanort growled angrily, like a wild dog.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Xehanort said as he held up his staff, but then his eyes shone with a light that told Hikari he had an idea, and she was terrified. "No." He said slyly.

"Sora." Xehanort continued, and Sora, the only person here who probably missed Venrus as much as herself, turned his head. "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Hikari to fall desperately in love with me."

()()()

Ventus and his friends eventually arrived at Agrabah and flew straight to the palace.

()()()

"Uh… Master." Sora said nervously. "I'm afraid to say that there are a few things I can't do, and-"

Xehanort then grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't talk back to me, you insolent brat!" Xehanort said angrily. "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

Sora gulped. He'd never had a master like Xehanort, just like he'd never had a master like Ventus, but Xehanort was different in a horrible way. He had no regard for rules at all unless he personally was bound to them.

()()()

Ventus arrived at a window and saw that Hikari saw him. He held his finger to his lip, and Hikari smiled and winked to show she understood.

"Xehanort," Hikari said seductively as she put the crown on. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

Ventus smiled at Hikari's cunning at stalling Xehanort.

"That's better." Xehanort said as he walked forward. Ventus took the opportunity to look around. Iris was stuck in the same area as the babyfied Surane, who was sucking her thumb talon and starring around.

"Now pussycat, tell me more about myself." Xehanort said as Hikari walked closer to him.

"You're tall," Xehanort began. "Dark."

Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, and carpet then floated down as Sora saw them.

"Ven!" Sora whispered as he smiled. "Guys, you're all okay!"

Sora then walked quickly over to Ventus.

"Ven, I can't help you." Sora said as he turned himself into a caricature of Xehanort. "I work for a xenon-psychopath now! What are you gonna do?!"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" Ventussaid with a smile. "I'll improvise."

Ventus ran towards where Xehanort had been sitting. If he could get the Lamp, he could wish Sora free and save everyone. He also heard some more of what Hikari was saying.

"Go on." Xehanort said.

"And your eyes are so…" Hikari said. "Twisted." Hikari then beckoned Ventus forward with her finger. "You've stolen my heart."

As Ventus walked forward, he saw that Vexen noticed him, but before he could warn Xehanort, Vanitas and Terra tackled him, and held their hands over his mouth.

"And the street rat?" Xehanort asked with an arrogant smirk.

"What street rat?" Hikari asked.

At that moment, Vexen knocked over a bowel of fruit, but Ventus was saved when Hikari kissed him hard on the lips. Ventus felt a bit jealous, and he could hear Vexen, Vanitas, and Terra's "Ew."

"That was-" Xehanort began, but he then noticed something in Hikari's crown, and he turned to Ventus just before Ventus could grab the Lamp. "You!" Xehanort shouted as he sent a bolt of energy out of his staff, and Ventus hit a pile of gold that was there!

"How many times do I have to kill you boy?!" Xehanort asked angrily. Hikari tried to wrench the staff from Xehanort' grasp, but he knocked her aside.

Ventus then struggled with taking the staff from Xehanort as he turned to Hikari and yelled, "Get the Lamp!"

Hikari then ran to the lamp as Xehanort called out, "No!" Xehanort then knocked Ventus away and shot red lightning at Hikari! "Uh-uh-uh, Princess! Your time's up!"

Hikari ended up trapped in an hour glass, and the sand was falling on her!

"Hikari!" Ventus called out as he and Xehanort began to struggle for the staff again!

"Nice shot Xehanort-" Vexen said as Vanitas knocked him on the head with the tossed bowel, and he and Terra made for the lamp!

"You two should really learn to stay still!" Xehanort shouted as he used his staff to turn Vanitas and Terra into stone statues!

"Vanitas! Terra!" Ventus called out as lamp grabbed the lamp and flew away, but he was shot by Xehanort as well and turned to yarn.

"Things are dissolving fast now, boy!" Xehanort then grabbed the lamp and put it back over his neck. "Get the point?!" Suddenly, several swords fell from the sky and surrounded Xehanort. Ventus pulled one of the swords out as he entered the circle.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Xehanort shouted as he blew fire from his mouth to cause a ring of fire to surround them.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Ventus shouted as Anubis smirked.

"A snake am I?" Xehanort said with a sneer. "Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!"

Xehanort then turned into a large cobra! He lunged twice at Ventus, but Ventus dodged both times and stabbed Xehanort with the sword he'd grabbed as he called out.

"That's it, Ven!" Sora said as a coach's outfit appeared on him. "Stick that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss." Xehanort said in a high cold voice.

"Uh… yeah." Sora said in a wooden voice. "If Xehanort can't beat that kid, GREAT!" Sora finished with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Ventus ran towards the hour-glass Hikari was in, and the sand was already up to Hikari's waist, but Xehanort smashed his head at Ventus, and Ventus had to run in the opposite direction to have more room. Xehanort then lunged at Ventus, but Ventus dodged and stuck the sword so deep into Xehanort that he couldn't pull it out.

"Hikari hold on!" Ventus shouted as he grabbed a ruined piece of wood and was about to break the glass away when Xehanort returned and wrapped his coils around Ventus!

"You little fool." Xehanort laughed. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth?!"

"Squeeze him, Xehanort." A recovered Vexen said with a smirk. "Squeeze him like a-" Vexen then received an elbow in the face from Sora as he starred on in worry.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing." Xehanort taunted.

"Sora." Ventus said as he looked down at Sora, and then an idea came to him. "Sora! Sora has more power than you could ever have!"

"What?!" Xehanort asked angrily.

"He gave you your power!" Ventus said with a smirk. "He can take it away!"

"Ventus, what are you doing?" Sora asked nervously. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Xehanort!" Ventus said with a smirk to rival Sora's now. "You're still just second best!"

"You're right." Xehanort said as a look of revelation crossed his face. "His power does exceed my own, but not for long."

Xehanort then slithered towards Sora.

"Th-the kid's crazy." Sora said as he laughed sheepishly. "He's a little punch-drunk. One too many fights with a snake, you know."

"Slave," Xehanort called out grandly. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

"Alright." Sora said. "Your wish is my command. Way to go, Ven."

Sora then put his hand over his face and pointed at Xehanort. Xehanort then began to change back into his human form, and he then grew. His skin turned dark red, and his eyes glowed yellow!

"Yes…" Xehanort called out. "The power!"

While Xehanort talked, Ventus ran up to the hourglass and broke Hikari free as she coughed and gasped for breath.

"The absolute power!" Xehanort called out as he broke through the roof of the throne room.

"What have you done?!" Hikari asked.

"Trust me!" Ventus said as he looked around for what he knew had to come with becoming a genie, and he saw a light red object appear that was similar to the lamp, but it was pure black and it was right under Xehanort' feet.

"The universe is mine to command!" Xehanort called out as the cosmos trembled from his power. "TO CONTROL!"

"Not so fast, Xehanort!" Ventus called out. "I think you're forgetting something!"

"What?" Xehanort said as his eyes narrowed.

"You want to be a genie, well you've got it!" Ventus called out as golden manacles appeared around Xehanort' wrists.

"WHAT?!" Xehanort asked in alarm.

"And you get everything that goes with it too!" Ventus said as he held up the black lamp, and Xehanort began to be sucked into it.

"No!" Xehanort called out, and Vexen began running for it when Xehanort clutches at him as he slammed into the ground.

"Hey let go!" Vexen called out, but they were both pulled into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic power," Ventus called out with a chuckle. "Itsy-bitsy living space."

"Ven," Sora said with a smile as he ruffled Ventus's hair like an older brother. "You little genius."

With that, Vanitas and Terra returned to normal, the yarn that was carpet reshaped itself into carpet, and he returned to normal as well, and Iris, Surane, and Eraqus were freed as Hikari ran to them. Surane sucked her thumb as she starred at everybody, and at that moment, they were all dressed in their usual attire, and Surane grew into a full grown tiger again, though she was still sucking her thumb, and Iris collapsed under her weight.

"Oh, why?!" Iris asked in pain.

Also, the palace was restored to normal and returned to his normal position. Meanwhile, Ventus still held the Black Lamp as Vexen and Xehanort' voices argued inside of it.

"Allow me." Sora said as he picked up the lamp. "Five thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!"

Sora then threw the lamp into the distance.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	15. The Final Wish

Chapter 14: The Final Wish

After Xehanort' defeat, everyone relaxed, and Ventus and Hikari ran to each other and embraced, but Ventus then pulled away and looked at Hikari.

"Hikari, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Ventus said as he looked at her.

"I know why you did." Hikari said, and Ventus knew that she'd forgiven him.

"Well, I guess… This is good-bye." Ventus said as he felt the tears begin.

"Oh that stupid law!" Hikari said angrily. "This isn't fair! I love you."

Sora then walked up to Ventus and smiled as he handed the lamp to him.

"Ven, no problem." Sora said. "You've still got one wish left. Say the word, and you're a prince again."

"But Sora," Ventus asked. "What about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." Sora said as he copy himself to push Ventus and Hikari close together. "This is love."

Sora then put his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Ventus, you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years." Sora said with a smile. "Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Hikari," Ventus said with resolve. "I do love you, but I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Hikari said as she held back some tears of her own.

"Sora, I wish for your freedom." Ventus said.

"One prince remodeling coming up!" Sora said before a look of surprise crossed his face. "What?"

"Sora," Ventus said with a smile as he held up the lamp. "You're free!"

The lamp glowed like a small sun, and Sora was encased in it. When the light subsided, Sora's jacket and bondage collar were gone, and the lamp fell to the ground, lifeless. Sora picked it up and starred.

"I'm free?" Sora chuckled in disbelief. "I'm free." Sora then shoved the Puzzle into Ventus's hand. "Quick, wish for something outrageous! Say 'I wish for the Nile!' Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"Uh…" Ventus said as he blinked. "I wish for the Nile."

"No way!" Sora said, and his eyes lit up with revelation as he laughed for joy.

"I'm free!" Sora said as he ran around and high fived Vanitas, Terra, Carpet, and Eraqus and hugged Iris and Surane. "I'm free!" He then hugged Ventus and Hikari. "I'm free at last!"

A trunk then appeared, and Sora began putting several things in it.

"I'm hitting the road!" He said with a wide smile. "I'm off to see the world! I-"

Ventus looked at his friend, and he saw Sora look at him.

"Sora," Ventus said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Ven." Sora said as he walked to Ventus and put his hands on his shoulder. "No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right." Eraqus said with a smile as he walked up. "You've certainly proven yourself worthy as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Daddy?" Hikari asked in surprise.

"Well am I sultan, or am I sultan?" Eraqus asked with a smile. "From this day forth, the princess can marry whoever she deems worthy and can be married whenever she wants."

Hikari then ran to Ventus, and they embraced.

"Him!" Ventus called out happily. "I choose him! I choose you, Ventus."

"Thanks." Ventus said with a smile as they kissed.

"Oh come here, you guys!" Sora said happily as he pulled everyone into a large group hug. "Come here! Big group hug!" Sora then turned to Iris. "You mind if I kiss the tiger good-bye?"

"Uh…" Iris said.

Sora apparently took that as a yes and kissed Surane on the cheek as she blushed red. He then gagged.

"Ooh, hair ball." Sora said as a wad of white fur popped out of his mouth. "Well I can't do any more damage to this Popsicle stand! I'm out of here!"

Sora then flew off as he waved at everybody.

"Good-bye you two crazy love-bird! Hey Carpet, catch you later! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! I don't care what I am! I'm free!"

()()()

That night, Ventus and Hikari celebrated their engagement on Mahad's circle as they flew around the city.

"_A whole new world!" _Ventus said as he had eyes only for Tea.

"_A whole new life!" _Hikari added.

_For you and me!_

* * *

As Marluxia finished his story, we still wanted more.

"Come on!" Xion said. "What happens next?! When do they get married?!"

"What happens to Xehanort and Vexen?!" I asked.

"Well…" Marluxia said with a sly smile.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


End file.
